Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You
by lsd3
Summary: It’s hard enough for Kairi Aozora to be in the same school as Sora Hikari, but living with him…well we might have some problems. SXK, RXN. OOC. Not a sequel to Growing. Sorry, temporary hiatus. Will finish eventually, no doubt.
1. Chapter 1: We'veEstablishedThatIHateYou

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, unlike them I write about it instead.

Summary: It's hard enough for Kairi Aozora to be in the same school as Sora Hikari, but living with him…well we might have some problems. SXK, RXN. OCC. Not a sequel to Growing.

Kairi: 16  
Sora: 16  
Roxas: 16  
Namine: 16  
Riku: 17

Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You  
**Chapter 1: We've established that I Hate You**

Oh joy…science class. Kairi's hardest subject and the one she despised the most. It wasn't like she was going to need to know how to dissect a frog anytime soon, yet here she was getting ready to do it anyway.

"Now class, you're going to need a partner to dissect the amphibious creature in front of you," Mr. Unzari announced.

_'Frog, frog. It's called a frog for Christ sake stop calling it an amphibious creature. It's called a frog,_' Kairi's voice rang in her head as Mr. Unzari struck another nerve. The man really was boring and annoying. His last name, Unzari even meant **tedious and boring. **That's got to say something doesn't it?

"So please line up in the front of the room and I'll read the list so you and your partner may begin the dissection of this amphibio—" 

Kairi coughed extremely loudly causing Mr. Unzari's sentence to be cut off. For God's sake it was a FROG and a DEAD one for that matter. Kairi sighed and walked up to the front of the room with her best friend Namine. Namine was always good at this kind of stuff and Kairi prayed she'd be partnered with the smart, yet beautiful blonde girl.

"Mimi you are partnered with Midori," Mr. Unzari recited his list of partners as Mimi and Midori let out a shrieking squeal. Kairi had to flinch because it was so high pitched. "Toshi you are partnered with Mayumi."

_'That's unfair! How come he partnered Toshi and his girlfriend THREE TIMES, yet he can't even manage to partner me with my best friend once this whole year? COME ON!'_ Kairi whined in her head.

"Kairi you are partnered with Shun," Mr. Unzari stated and Kairi sighed in disappointment.

_'Well it could have been worse it could have been So—'_

"Sora," Mr. Unzari mumbled as his words dripped with annoyance. It seemed that Sora hadn't showed up for class yet and Mr. Unzari was just about to announce his partner. "Well apparently I can't announce his partner because Sora isn't even in cla—"

The door bursted open and of course Sora had come in late…again with his perfect timing too. "Yo. What's up? Sorry I'm late Unzari. Next time I'll try to show up somewhat on time," Sora explained smoothly as he walked to his seat, plopped his books down and headed to the front of the class where everyone else was lined up. Kairi gave Sora a dirty look as he walked by casually. How could he just waltz in like nothing was wrong? Was there seriously a mental problem in his head or something?

Kairi could've sworn there was smoke coming out of Mr. Unzari's ears, but she didn't want to point it out loud because then Mr. Unzari would suddenly explain how our ear drums can sometimes beat so fast that they could suddenly produce a substance similar to smoke and then…

Ugh, even thinking about it made Kairi's head hurt.

"Well, Mr. Hikari your partner is Megumi," Mr. Unzari stated flatly "Roxas your partner is Namine," Mr. Unzari continued and moved on with the rest of the list.

When it was finally over Kairi went to go search for Shun, her partner, but she couldn't find him for some odd reason. Was he absent? No he couldn't be! This counted as a big chunk of Kairi's grade and if she failed science her mom would kill her for sure.

Kairi rushed up to Mr. Unzari's desk and complained, "Mr. Unzari…uhh…sir…I don't think Shun's here today and I need a partner. I kind of can't do this project all by myself and I—"

"Unzari," Sora interrupted as Kairi grunted, which caused Sora to give her a strange evil glare in return, "Megumi's absent and I need a partner."

"Perfect," Mr. Unzari began…

_'No…no…PLEASE…please don't make—'_ Kairi's train of thought was soon cut off as her prediction came true.

"Sora and you can become partners. Now I have to get a move on! See you kids later," Mr. Unzari finished as he walked away to study another group.

Kairi was in a mental state of shock and in plenty of denial. _'Oh my gosh. No, no, no, no this can't be happening! Now I'm going to fail. I'm going to fail. Oh my gosh I've never gotten a failing grade on my report card.'_

"Now this is just dandy," Sora muttered and Kairi snapped out of her mental breakdown to shoot Sora a death glare, which was common in Kairi and Sora's occasional conversation…or lack of.

"It's not like I wanted to be your partner," Kairi retorted angrily as she swiftly turned on her heel and walked to the back of the classroom where the last frog dissection set up was.

"Well Mrs. Premadonna Drama Queen, I'm just here to get a good grade and—" Sora was soon abruptly cut off by Kairi.

"PSHH. Did I just hear Sora and good grade in the same sentence? Since when did you care about academics?" Kairi interrupted.

"Since I felt like it," Sora replied.

"Bull," Kairi hissed as she put on her white robe and her gloves as Sora followed suit.

"Stop pretending like you know me or something cause you don't," Sora demanded.

"But I **do** know you Sora. I've known you since the kindergarten. We've been at the same stupid school and trust me it hasn't been a party being in the same classes with you every single year," Kairi pointed out with a smirk of accomplishment on her face.

There was silence as the two just stared at each other in a heavy death glare match as if they were daring the other to turn and look away.

Unfortunately their match was cut short.

"Oh my! You guys are behind. I'd get a move on if I were you so stop staring at each other," Mr. Unzari scolded as Kairi's eyes showed a 'what-the-heck-are-you-smoking?' kind of look.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Whatever I can do this with or without your stupid help." Kairi began grabbing the knife and staring at the dead frog lying on its back and suddenly Kairi remembered…

She was scared of dissection…that was kind of why she wanted to be Namine's partner.

"Well can you kind of hurry, I don't have the rest of my life you know…" Sora explained.

"Shut up. I'm trying to focus," Kairi lied, but in reality she was trying to gather the courage to actually make a cut. She looked at the sheet to guide her through the dissection.

**First: Cut a gash vertically through the bottom of the neck all the way to the end of the stomach.**

_'Not so hard right Kairi?'_ Kairi thought, _'I mean it's like slicing a piece of bread_.'

Suddenly Kairi felt sick as she made that 'frog and bread' relation.

"Oh gosh don't tell me your scared. Scaridy Cat!" Sora teased.

"Why are you so immature? I'm trying to focus," Kairi replied with annoyance hanging off her voice.

"Ouch I think I hit a nerve. Now Kairi's being mean," Sora whimpered sarcastically.

"I'm not mean, I just hate you and I'm not mean to anyone else I'm just mean to you," Kairi pointed out. And it was true. In fact people knew Kairi as a nice, sweet, hardworking girl. She wasn't mean to anyone else unless they had truly done something horrible to her. Yet for some reason Sora and her would bicker like they were at war.

And under the circumstances they might actually be at war.

"Gosh just let me do it. I bet you I could do a better job than you," Sora challenged rhetorically.

"You think you're better than **me**?" Kairi enunciated on every word. Did he just challenge her on dissecting a frog? If Sora wanted a challenge Kairi would be more than willing to take on the challenge and shut Sora's mouth completely by winning.

And that was another thing. For some reason Kairi and Sora were competitive about each other. It had all started when they were young…

**When they used to be best friends**.

But of course things led to another and somehow they ended up hating each other…**a lot**.

Sora attempted to snatch the knife out of Kairi's hand, but she pulled her hand away.

"I'm not a retard, Sora. I actually know how to cut a frog open you know? Kind of like what I want to do to you right now," Kairi commented smartly as she began cutting the frog neatly. Every slice she did back and forth she felt like she could feel it on her chest.

**Second: Take out all the main organs such as the lung, heart, stomach, liver, and intestines.**

"Oh Jesus," Kairi mumbled as she felt her head get dizzy from all the preservation chemicals.

_'I have to do this. I just have to. Sora isn't better than me at dissecting a frog. I am smarter. I am better. I am…tired…'_ Kairi thought as she fell backwards and blacked out for the first time in her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"—should wake up in soon," a female voice said. She seemed to be having a conversation with someone.

"Did you call her parents?" a familiar annoying voice questioned.

"Yes I called them Mr. Unzari now go back to your 4th period class and stop worrying," the female voice insisted, but Mr. Unzari tried to stay. Eventually the female voice pushed Mr. Unzari out the door.

Kairi was half conscious at the moment, but thought right now would be the best time to wake up fully. She tried to open one eye, but there was a bright light above her causing her eyes to shut. She groaned from the pain, which caused the nurse to focus her attention on Kairi.

"Oh you poor dear. I told them they shouldn't have the frog dissections again, but did they listen no? And look where one poor student ends up…" the female voice rambled.

Kairi's eyes opened and they slowly began to adjust to the light. She then noticed the strange uniform the lady was wearing and recognized it as the nurse's outfit. "You're the nurse right?" Kairi asked. The nurse nodded.

"And at your service. How are you feeling?" the nurse interrogated, "Any dizziness?"

"Just a little lightheaded, but I'm fine. What time is it by the way?" Kairi wondered.

"Well 4th period lunch just began. If you want to you could eat something. I really think you should get some food in you. You look like you need the energy," the nurse suggested.

"Yeah, umm…I'm just going to go to lunch and…yeah…" Kairi stuttered as she tripped over an object on the floor. "Oh there's my backpack." Kairi picked up her backpack and rushed out of the nurse's office.

_'I can't believe I fainted! That was humiliating!'_ Kairi thought embarrassedly.

Kairi arrived near the cafeteria soon and she opened the huge double doors. Everyone was busy doing their normal routine and they didn't seem to notice her as she walked passed (which she didn't mind). Finally she reached her table that was in the corner of the cafeteria near the vending machine.

"OH MY GOSH. KAIKAI ARE YOU OKAY?" Selphie and Yuffie shouted at the same time. Kairi just rolled her eyes and sat down trying to hide her embarrassment.

"It's not like I died. And don't call me KaiKai," Kairi demanded as she shoved her backpack underneath the table. Kairi hated it when Selphie and Yuffie called her KaiKai, but then again it was typical for Selphie and Yuffie to make nicknames. Both of the girls were known as the hyper duo. Kairi always thought it was more than a coincidence that their names kind of rhymed.

"Kairi are you sure you're okay?" Namine asked extremely concerned as she put her paper and pencils aside. Namine was an extremely excellent artist and usually drew at lunch, but rarely spoke. The girl's never minded that she rather draw than speak to them. "You've never blacked out like that before."

"Well, I'm here now and I'm fine right?" Kairi insisted as she got up, "I'm going to go get some lunch right now. The nurse said I'd be fine if I got some lunch." Kairi walked to the lunch line to get a deli sandwich.

"YO RIKU!" a familiar voice that caused Kairi's head to boil shouted.

"What do you want Sora?" the silver haired teen named Riku asked. It turns out that Riku was right in front of Kairi on the line.

"Mind if I cut you?" Sora asked, "I'm really hungry."

"You sure as hell can't…" Riku refused, "But…you can cut me from the back."

This comment made Kairi want to twist off both of their heads and throw it on the ground.

"Sweet…" Sora grinned as he tried to step in front of Kairi.

"I don't think so," Kairi growled as she gave Sora a death glare.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kairi. How do you feel? You still a bit dizzy from fainting over the frog?" Sora mocked as he pretended to faint. Riku just laughed along and held his stomach.

"Go away," Kairi hissed quietly. Sora stopped his teasing and turned to look at her giving her a strange look.

"What?"

"I said…**go away**." Kairi was about to push Sora away from the line, but the cafeteria staff interrupted her.

"What would you like to order?" the lady asked kindly as Kairi stepped away from Sora and ordered before him. The lady did as she was told and handed Kairi the sandwich. Kairi thanked her and sent a triumphant smirk at Sora before she paid and went back to the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So as you can see the quadratic formula solves for any factoring problem you have…" Kairi's math teacher droned on. Math was Kairi's last subject of the day. Kairi was good at math, but it was pretty boring.

_'Please…shut…up…'_ Kairi pleaded silently in her head. Kairi's palm propped up her head and she looked like she was about to fall asleep any second now. Kairi then glanced at the clock. _'Only 10 more seconds of school left! Only 10!'_ Kairi smiled to herself and started packing her stuff in quietly so the teacher wouldn't notice.

"So your homework for tonight is page 35—" but the teacher was soon cut off by the sharp ringing of the bell signaling that school was finally over. Kairi grabbed her backpack and zoomed out of the door. She headed for her locker to relieve her back a couple of pounds from her textbooks and then met up with Namine so they could walk home.

"Hey Namine," Kairi greeted as Namine turned around and waved to her.

"Let's go now. I have so much homework today," Namine sighed sadly as they walked out of school and back home. Kairi and Namine lived near each other so they walked back home from school every day.

"I hate science," Kairi muttered.

"Aww, it's not that bad," Namine defended as she opened her drawing book to examine her latest sketch.

"Easy for you to say…" Kairi retorted, "You're practically a living brain. I actually have to study to get good grades."

"Well, at least you can get good grades. That's all that matters anyway. Your grade in science is a B+ that's pretty good," Namine complimented as she slammed the sketchbook shut and put it back into her backpack, while still walking.

"Well, your grade in science is an A…ugh…let's not talk about school anymore. I'm going to get a headache," Kairi urged.

"Yeah, I agree," Namine seconded as they turned into their street.

"So how's your latest sketch going? What's it about?" Kairi asked curiously as Namine blushed. "What? Oh my gosh…are you blushing?"

"I—it's nothing…" Namine stammered.

"Oh my gosh…let me rephrase my question…" Kairi cleared her throat, "**Who** is it about?"

"N—no one! I mean…n—nothing!" Namine stuttered once again as she started to walk at an extremely fast pace.

"What's the rush Namine?" Kairi asked with a small smile on her face as she too began to power walk.

"I'm not walking fast…" Namine denied.

"Oh so this is normally how fast you walk right? You just walk at 100 mph every day hmm—?" Kairi was then cut off.

"Oh look my house! Nice talking to you Kairi! Love ya bye!" Namine squeaked as she ran toward her house. Kairi just stood on her driveway cracking up hysterically at how strange she was acting.

_'Soooo…Namine likes a boy…I wonder who he is…'_ Kairi then started listing possible choices in her head as she entered her house. When Kairi walked into her house she was strangely greeted by silence, which was rare in the Aozora household.

"MOM!" Kairi shouted as she searched through the living room and most of the main floor. "MOM! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kairi searched frantically around the house, but there was no sight of her mother. Finally she ended up in the kitchen to see a note taped on the fridge.

**Kairi,**

Meet me at the local Café Umai right when you get home. I need to tell you something important. Bye sweetheart.

xoxo,  
your mother

_'Uh oh…this can't be good.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes! Yes! LJ is back and she's up with a new story. Chapter 2 should be posted sometime today and if not tomorrow morning! Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I hope you like my newest fanfiction idea! Enjoy!

x3,  
LJ


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise and Good Food

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters /.

Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You  
**Chapter 2: Surprise and Good Food**

Kairi shivered lightly and hugged her jacket closer to her body. It shouldn't have been this cold in the fall. Usually in the beginning of fall it was somewhat warm in Destiny Islands, yet for some reason it was freezing almost as if Mother Nature felt like just skipping over fall and heading straight to winter.

_'This definitely can't be good…_' Kairi thought to herself as the letter lingered in her head. Kairi had left right when she got the letter to Café Umai, which was Kairi's favorite place to go ever since she was a child and her mother knew that…to her mother's advantage unfortunately. _'Every time Mom wants to deliver some sort of bad news or surprise she tells me to meet at Café Umai. She basically bribes me with the food! That is so cheap of her! Gosh…I'm totally excited for her latest surprise…'_ Kairi wondered sarcastically as she neared the cute, quaint café.

As soon as Kairi walked into the café she was greeted by her mother's shrill face.

"YOO HOO! Kairi darling! Over here!" Kairi's mother, Hana, screamed for her as Kairi flinched. She slowly turned around and pretended to smile, while she walked toward the table to see that her food had already been ordered and was waiting for her.

"You ordered for me?" Kairi questioned shocked a little.

"Of course I did. And your favorite too. Chicken and tomato sandwich with toasted bread and Chicken noodle soup on the side. I also got Hot chocolate with whipped cream on top," Hana recited proudly.

Kairi tried to resist as she smelled the food and almost fell into her mother's little trap, but she snapped out of it. "Cut the crap mom. Just tell me what's going on," Kairi commanded.

"What ever do you mean--?"

"I'm not eating a single bite of this until you tell me what's going on…" Kairi explained with a stern look on her face.

"Honey, please…could I at least tell you while you were eating?" Hana begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Then I might have the urge to spit my food in your face," Kairi threatened.

"Oh honey…**please**," Hana pleaded…it almost sounded like a whimper and Kairi just hated seeing her mother like that. Her mother had that same look right after her father died and Kairi just couldn't stand that look.

"Fine, oh fine. I'm hungry anyway," Kairi muttered as she grabbed the food and ate it ferociously.

"Manners Kairi," Hana scolded.

"Spitting Mom," Kairi retorted as Hana sent a glare at Kairi and decided to start her story.

"Well, my friend Keiko. You see she's been going through a rough patch and—"

"No, I will not take care of her dog!" Kairi yelled assuming this was the case. Last time her mom started with that same exact speech and Kairi had to take care of some woman's dog and he wasn't exactly the sweetest thing on the planet.

"What? No. This is completely different. Could you let me finish my story?" Hana asked rhetorically.

"I rather you not, but fine…" Kairi replied anyway.

"So as I was saying…Keiko has been going through some rough times. I can't really tell you what happened. It's private really, but…well…hmm…how do I word this?" Hana asked herself as she tried to buy more time.

"I don't have forever mom. I kind of have homework," Kairi rudely interrupted as she took another huge bite of her sandwich. 

"Well…she can't afford for her son and her to stay at her house, so I was thinking…well you know since dad…well…you know…" Hana trailed off as her face paled a bit at the mentioning of her husband dying in a car accident. Kairi subconsciously flinched a little. Kairi's father was the only person who truly understood her and was always the peacekeeper between Kairi's fight with her mother.

"Yes…?" Kairi wondered completely clueless, while still chomping on some chicken and tomato sandwich.

"That they…well…you know move in with us…for a little bit. They'll pay some rent, but they'll just stay with us until she gets a stable job and so she could afford a hou--…Kairi are you okay? Oh my God. Kairi are you choking?" Hana asked worriedly as Kairi started coughing loudly and her face turned all red. Her hand reached for the glass of hot chocolate as she swallowed it quickly. She immediately stopped coughing and let out a sigh of relief, but that expression was soon washed off as she remembered what her mother had just said.

"WHAT?" Kairi yelled loudly causing people to turn around and stare.

"SHH! KAIRI. Keep it down please," Hana insisted as Kairi grunted.

Leave it to Kairi's mom to surprise her with the strangest things ever.

"So we have to practically share our house with some stranger?" Kairi hissed.

"Kairi please…they aren't strangers, they're my friends," Hana explained as Kairi snorted loudly and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"You've gotta be kidding m—"

"They're moving in tomorrow at 6:00 so be home on time," Hana demanded as Kairi spat at some of her hot chocolate.

"TOMORROW? SO SOON?" Kairi exclaimed.

"What did we say about lowering your voice?" Hana tried to say calmly.

"Oh for Christ's sake Mom," Kairi muttered as she started banging her head against the table, "Where do you **meet** these people?"

"They're not staying FOREVER Kairi. Probably only a month at most…maybe a week at least?" Hana explained.

"Now my vacation's going to be ruined…" Kairi mumbled to herself.

"You don't even have vacation," Hana interrupted.

"Yes I do! Today's Tuesday right? On Wednesday your _friend_ is coming and on Thursday we were having school off. Actually we have school off Thursday, Friday, Monday, and Tuesday because of President's week or something," Kairi pointed out.

"Well I find it highly unlikely that they'll ruin your so called precious vacation," Hana insisted with a pout on her face.

"UGH. MOM!" Kairi yelled in annoyance. Mom's just didn't get it did they? Kairi got out of her chair indignantly, grabbed her tote, and her jacket and stomped out the door…

…

…

And came back in…

"I forgot my hot chocolate…" she explained as she grabbed it fiercely and stomped out of the restaurant once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"BEEP! BEEP!" Kairi's alarm clock rang the next morning. _'Stupid Life.'_

"BEEP! BEEP!" Kairi's alarm clock kept ringing. _'Stupid Mom.'_

"BEEP! BEEP!" Kairi's alarm clock continuously rang. _'Stupid School.'_

"BEEP! BEEP!" If Kairi hadn't noticed her alarm clock was **still** ringing. _'STUPID ALARM CLOCK!'_

"OKAY I GET IT!" Kairi shouted to the alarm clock…(who didn't do anything, but it's job) as she grabbed it and threw it across the wall. _'Wait…maybe that wasn't such a smart ide—'_

"BOOM!" Kairi's alarm clock collided with the wall causing it to shatter into a million pieces as Kairi regretted her stupid decision.

"Oh man…" Kairi mumbled as she remembered the events from yesterday. Just thinking about it almost made Kairi sick to her stomach.

Kairi got up and did her usual routine. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and combed her naturally straight, crimson colored hair. As soon as she was done she walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Still in your pajamas?" Hana questioned.

"I rather die than go to school," Kairi explained hoarsely.

"No excuses," Hana lectured.

"Fine, whatever. Let me eat first," Kairi mumbled as she grabbed a fork and stuffed her plate with bacon and eggs.

When Kairi was done she walked upstairs and changed into her school uniform, which consisted of a blue plaid skirt, a plain white button up shirt and knee length socks (A/N: just picture her school uniform in Kingdom Hearts 2). She put her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed her backpack as she headed out the door. This time though she didn't even bother to say goodbye to her mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait WHAT!" Selphie, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, and Namine all exclaimed. All 5 of the girls were one of Kairi's good friends. They all sat at the lunch table together every day.

"I told you guys already…my mom is letting some of her friends move into my house," Kairi whispered, "Look can we talk about this later? I'm going to be late for science class."

"Oh gees…just leave us hanging," Yuffie joked as she walked away toward her second period class. Soon after everyone slowly left Kairi and Namine so they too could go to their second period class.

"Wow…well that was awfully dramatic…" Namine trailed off.

"Yeah…well my mom's like that," Kairi commented rather sadly.

"I guess, but…do you know who's moving in?" Namine questioned.

"Uhh…no…I kind of forgot to ask that while I was in my mental shock. It doesn't matter anyway. They'll be here by today, it's not like I have to wait to find out anyway," Kairi added as she walked into science class that day. Kairi and Namine took their seats and the bell rang soon after.

"Well, class I'm here to discuss your very important science project on DNA ce—" Once again Mr. Unzari was cut off by Sora's very famous entrance.

"Hey Unzari! Told ya I'd make it somewhat on time!" Sora exclaimed, while giving off his trademark grin. Kairi could've sworn she heard a couple of girls sigh in delight and she almost threw up.

"Just sit down Hikari," Mr. Unzari hissed as Sora sat down in his seat with a loud thump. "As I was saying…you guys have a very important DNA cell project that I'm assigning today and will be due next Wednesday. The day you all get back from vacation."

The class let out a very loud groan and Mr. Unzari smirked triumphantly. "Your partners for this project will be your partners that you had for your frog dissection."

Kairi accidentally let out a yelp as she remembered that Sora was her partner.

"Is there a problem Kairi?" Mr. Unzari asked rudely as Kairi nodded her head to signal a 'no'.

"Very well. I will allow you to discuss your project with your partners for approximately 10 minutes. Now please move to where your partners is seated," Mr. Unzari commanded as everyone stood up to walk to their partners.

Kairi just glared at Sora and Sora returned the look. It seemed that neither of them wanted to get up and work on the project together at all.

_'This is hopeless.'_ Kairi thought as she got up and sat next to Sora. Sora was about to open his mouth and say some snappy comment, but Kairi put her hand up.

"Don't even start," Kairi demanded as she grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper, "I'm not in the mood for it."

"Who ever said I was EVER in the mood for it—"

"Okay as I was saying. We need to make a DNA project. I was thinking we just make a piece of DNA and then label the parts. That should get us a good grade. Okay?"

"Well, actua—" Sora was onec again cut off.

"Great. So our meeting is over," Kairi smiled as she turned around to walk away, but Mr. Unzari stepped in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going Mrs. Aozora?" Mr. Unzari questioned.

"Uhh…to my desk so I…" Kairi stammered.

"Didn't I say 10 minutes? It's barely been a minute. You stay in your seat next to Sora until the 10 minutes is over," Mr. Unzari commanded.

"Yes sir," Kairi replied as she grinded her teeth together. She turned around and sat back down next to Sora.

"I thought you said it was over, _Kai,_" Sora mumbled.

"Yeah, well Mr. Unzari didn't agree okay?" Kairi snapped back, "**Don't** call me _Kai_."

"I'm not in the mood for this, _Kai,_" Sora frowned as he banged his head on the table.

This was strange. Usually Sora would love to get into arguments with Kairi and sometimes during the arguments he'd even laugh or smile, yet here he was banging his head on the table and frowning…

And Kairi for some odd reason felt sort of…bad?

_'I shouldn't feel bad. I hate him. I should be happy to see this jerk suffer!'_ Kairi thought as she stared at him, but it almost hurt her eyes to stare at him any longer and she turned her head in another direction where Namine and Roxas were. They seemed to be having a good time. They were laughing and smiling together.

And Namine was blushing yet again.

"I. Hate. Life," Sora mumbled, but it was muffled since he was banging his head over and over again. Kairi barely understood what he said.

"Umm…are you…uhh…okay?" Kairi questioned nervously. She wasn't sure what kind of reaction she'd get, after all they **were** enemies.

"Why do you care?" Sora retorted.

Kairi wasn't really shocked, but was kind of taken aback. "I don't care. It's just that if you keep banging the table your skull might crack and they might blame me for killing you. And trust me. I don't want to attend your funeral."

"Oh yeah, can I have your number?" Sora asked as his head came abruptly up from the desk.

"WHAT? NO," Kairi replied on reflex.

"No, no, no, not for **that**…whatever the hell you were thinking," Sora denied as he started blushing a bit and his eyebrows furrowed in disgust, "I meant for the project. So we could finish it."

"Ohh…yeah…" Kairi mumbled, "Uhh…it's 369-1231. And yours?"

"Uhh…369-3690," Sora replied.

"Great," Kairi mumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah…" Sora added awkwardly. This was, after all, their first…peaceful conversation they've had in probably 5 years.

"Class you can return to your seats," Mr. Unzari shouted as the class returned to their seats. Kairi glanced at Sora who had his head buried in his hands…

And strangely enough Kairi was worried for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was finally the end of the day and Kairi was once again in math class. Math class was the only class that all of the girls at the lunchtable had together. Kairi, Namine, and Selphie were in advanced math (as hard to believe as Selphie could possibly be in advanced anything), Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie were just a year older in general.

As Kairi was taking notes in class she noticed something fall onto her desk.

It was a note. She opened it up and noticed the messy handwriting was from Selphie.

**Hey KaiKai. I want to know who the new boy is that's moving to your house. If he's hott could you set us up?**

mwah,  
selphie

"Jesus," Kairi whispered as she grabbed a pencil and wrote down something.

**Firstly, stop calling me KaiKai!  
Secondly, I will not set you guys up no matter what. I want to spend my vacation relaxing, not playing matchmaker. Maybe when vacation's over, but I highly doubt I will**.

**-Kairi;** **NOT KaiKai**

Kairi then flung the letter toward Selphie who read it and then pouted. Kairi turned toward Selphie to see she was sticking her tongue out at her and Kairi just rolled her eyes.

"DING! DING!" The bell rang and school finally ended.

Selphie grabbed her books and walked toward Kairi, "You are mean, KaiKai. You are just keeping all the hot guys to yourself!"

"Oh gosh Selphie!" Kairi muttered as she walked out the door.

"Oh Kairi! When you meet him tell us what he's like tomorrow!" Aerith exclaimed as Kairi nodded.

As usual Kairi and Namine walked back home. They were both imagining what the 2 guests would look like in Kairi's house, but their conversation soon ended when they arrived at Namine's house and soon parted.

"Kairi. Clean up your room!" Hana demanded as soon as Kairi walked into the house. 

"That's for saying hi," Kairi retorted as she walked upstairs to 'clean' her room, but instead she was just going to go online or listen to some music.

Kairi signed on AIM and was planning on just putting on an away message, but Selphie IMed her before she could.

S hYper GrL: IS HE THERE YET!  
OMG its kAiRi: No, calm down! He won't be here for a while. I gotta go uhh…clean my room. Ttyl  
S hYper GrL: FINE. Lol. Ttyl.  
OMG its kAiRi: okay bye ) 3.  
OMG its kAiRi: is on away.

Kairi decided to leave her computer on and walked to her bed where she could listen to music. She put on her ipod headphones in each ear and blasted the music so she couldn't hear anymore of her mom's shrieking downstairs because the chair was tilted in the wrong angle or that spoon didn't match the plate setting.

Eventually Kairi dozed off, but before she did one thought lingered in her mind.

_'I wonder what** he's** going to be like.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 is finally completed. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow afternoon! I hope. It depends if I have soccer practice again. I hope you guys enjoyed. In the next chapter I'll reveal who the surprise guest are D.

x3,  
LJ.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To Hell

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I could barely buy the video game itself.

Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You  
**Chapter 3: Welcome to Hell. (we hope you enjoy your stay)**

"DING! DONG!"

"KNOCK! KNOCK!" 

"Kairi goddamn it wake up! I've been knocking on your door for the past 10 minutes and don't pretend like you don't hear me. OPEN UP! THE GUESTS ARE HERE," Kairi's mother screamed as Kairi stirred in her sleep. Her music was blaring loudly playing some of her usual music.

Kairi rubbed her eyes and mumbled some words of incoherence. She then reached for her cell phone (since she broke her alarm clock not-so-gracefully this morning) and checked the time.

**6:06 PM**.

"CRAP!" Kairi yelled as she grabbed a comb to fix her hair. She pulled out the hair tie in her hair and started combing it. She then realized she was still in her school uniform and screamed. She rummaged through her closet, not knowing what to wear. Casual? Fancy?

_'God who cares!'_ Kairi's mind screamed as she pulled out the first thing she saw that might look good on her. For her somewhat tall, but thin frame at 5"6 she put on a pair of white soffi shorts, a white zipper up hoodie, and a pink t-shirt that hugged her frame. She still had on her knee length socks that clashed with the outfit, but she didn't care at all. She zoomed downstairs, but stopped at the 7th stair and hid behind a wall when she heard voices.

"Oh Keiko I missed you. I hope you're feeling okay," Hana comforted as the lady stifled a sob.

"Yes, yes, I'm feeling quite fine," Keiko replied sadly.

"Let's go to the kitchen you look famished," Hana suggested as she led Keiko to the kitchen.

Kairi was bewildered at first, but thought maybe her mother might explain things later tonight when everyone was asleep. She tiptoed toward the kitchen and was about to open the door to go in, but she decided to watch from afar for a while. She opened the door about a centimeter and peaked through the crack.

"It's just…I don't know why he'd do that…" Keiko cried heavily. There was a tissue box in front of her and the tissues were being used quickly.

"It's okay I know what it's like when your husband just—"

"No, but it's different. Yours didn't choose to go. Mine did…" Keiko interrupted as she cried harder, "I—I…I feel l—like it's all—all my fault…"

"No honey…no…" Hana comforted as she took the weeping mother in her arms.

Kairi wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion and decided, maybe now wouldn't be the best time for her welcoming entrance, but she did have to go in some time soon. As she slowly started backing away she bumped into something…

Or rather **someone**.

"Oh sorry miss," a familiar voice apologized as he grabbed Kairi's waist from falling on her face. Kairi smiled at the sweet man who helped her. She was thankful that the person had helped her, but when she turned around she came face to face with none other than…

**Sora Hikari**.

"WHAT!" Kairi and Sora screamed as they jumped apart.

"No, no…no this can't be happening. This is some sort of nightmare. Oh my Gosh. God please wake me up. Oh god please…" Kairi begged as she leaned on the wall for support.

There was no way in **hell** she was going to stay in the same house as Sora for a month or a week. It's hard enough for Kairi and Sora to be in the same school, but in the same house?

Let's just say World War III should be breaking out some time soon.

"You've got to be **screwing** me," Sora mumbled, "At a time like this…**god damn it**."

"This is like…like…" Kairi stammered.

"Hell." Sora continued for her as he almost read her mind.

"Just thrown into this house," Kairi finished as she regained composure and her breathing was steady.

"What's all this commotion—" Hana started, but was cut off as she saw the scene, "Oh…oh…I forgot to mention Kairi. Keiko's son is your age! Isn't that wonderful Kairi?"

Kairi glared at her mother.

"RIGHT KAIRI?"

Kairi just kept glaring. She would've shot her mother right there, but there wasn't a gun nearby.

"SHAKE HIS HAND KAIRI," Hana commanded. Kairi frowned and slowly stuck out her hand in the air as she closed her eyes. "This is just so childish," Hana mumbled.

Sora eventually stuck out his hand and they had an awkward handshake, but as soon as their skin touched for too long they pulled away.

_'She knew I hated him. She knew it. I mean sure I didn't bring him up in conversation everyday, but it doesn't take a rocket science to figure out that I hate him!'_ Kairi screamed in her head.

"Uhh…Kairi dear…you mind touring Sora around the house? I have to talk to Keiko," Hana pleaded.

Kairi growled out loud. She didn't even try hiding her seething hatred at this point. She was going to be **living** with this guy. How the hell was she supposed to survive? "Actually I kind of do mind—"

"GO. NOW."

Kairi grabbed Sora by the collar and pulled him out of the room and upstairs.

"Ouch do you mind letting go ple—"

"Look I can't believe this happened and I'm in no mood for your crap okay? I just want this to fly by fast too. Trust me. I'm not a happy camper right now, but you just got to tolerate me and I'll tolerate you. Deal?" Kairi snapped while still giving Sora a death glare.

"Fine by me," Sora agreed, "So uhh…I kind of need you to show me around."

"Well this is upstairs. It's pretty isn't it? Okay tours done," Kairi explained grumpily and was about to trudge downstairs, but Sora's firm hand grabbed her shoulder and stopped her from any further movement.

"I mean a REAL tour," Sora demanded angrily and Kairi sighed. It was true he did deserve a tour, but Kairi was in no mood to just go around and give free tours.

"Fine, fine whatever," Kairi agreed as she let out a sigh. "Okay…this," Kairi pointed to a nice white door with a golden handle on it, "Is the bathroom."

"Okay, that might come in handy," Sora muttered, mainly to himself.

"There's a second bathroom downstairs near the kitchen. You could also shower in there," Kairi pointed out, "Moving along, that's my mom's room. All the way at the end of the hall…see that?" Kairi asked as they walked towards it. Sora nodded as Kairi continued, "That's my room. You aren't allowed to step foot in that room. The room across from it is the guest room. The room all the way over there," Kairi pointed to a room on the other side of the hall, "That's my dad's old studio, but we changed it into some sort of sitting room or bedroom or whatever. I'm guessing your mom is sleeping in that room," Kairi explained as she finished most of the upstairs.

Kairi then showed Sora the main floor of the house and parts of the basement.

"Wait…so then what do you do in the basement?" Sora asked curiously.

"Well, I used to just sit there and think. It's peaceful. Or I'd have sleepovers there, or tell scary stories. That sort of junk," Kairi explained as they walked upstairs from the basement.

"So am I allowed there?" Sora wondered.

"I guess. I don't really care if you're in the basement, just as long as you don't disturb me. Got it?" Kairi questioned.

Sora just nodded in reply. Once again the couple walked past the kitchen where Keiko had **still** been crying and Hana was comforting her. It seemed like the tears were almost endless.

"Uhh…what's wrong with your mom?" Kairi interrogated curiously.

"Nothing," Sora answered flatly.

"So your Dad isn't moving in with--?"

"No," Sora cut Kairi off with that same flat and emotionless tone.

"Gees I was just wondering," Kairi mumbled.

"Well, don't wonder," Sora snapped rudely.

"You are such a—" but Kairi was cut off once again as Sora's mom and Kairi's mom walked upstairs, apparently to go to sleep and rest after the long day. 

"I'm taking a shower," Sora stated simply as he grabbed his suitcase and walked upstairs. Kairi didn't even bother responding. How the hell was this supposed to work out? If Hana didn't kick out Sora then Kairi would actually consider kicking herself out.

'_Crap! I still have homework!'_ Kairi thought as she rushed upstairs to her room and started her homework. When she walked into her room she nearly tripped over her backpack, but regained balance quickly.

"Let's see I did math homework during study hall. I did English homework during lunch. Ugh. Science project. I have to work on that. A test in math…psh like I ever need to study in math," Kairi mumbled to herself, "Oh social studies homework! Answer questions in packet…doesn't sound too bad."

**Easier said than done**.

During the time Kairi was doing her homework she could barely concentrate. The fact that Sora was in **her** house still lingered in her mind and she thought up at least 50 scenarios where they both nearly killed each other. But what bothered Kairi the most was how sensitive Sora seemed about the topic of his dad. It wasn't like Sora was the only one without a Dad. Kairi's dad had died in a car accident as well, so it's not she didn't understand. She knew how hard it was to let go of someone who left her, but shy was he so sensitive? Kairi was left to wonder this, instead of doing her social studies homework.

Finally after 20 minutes of doing her social studies homework, which should've only taken 10 minutes she packed her stuff away and went to go brush her teeth downstairs, since Sora was still in the shower. When she got back up (out of habit) she turned off all the lights since she was so used to being the last one awake at the house. She then went to her room, changed into her pajamas and then turned off her light, completely unaware that Sora was still taking his shower.

Unfortunately for Sora when he got out of the shower he forgot where his room was and he didn't even know where the light switch was. He shivered a bit since he was in nothing, but a towel wrapped around his waist and cursed under his breath for forgetting to bring a set of clothes.

He fumbled blindly around the hallway trying to find a switch or a door, or…_anything_ for that matter. His right hand was gripped his towel securely around his waist, while his left hand fumbled around. He paused for a second to sigh and let his hand brush through his messy, brown hair that stood up at odd angles. Sora sighed once again.

On the other hand Kairi was lying on her bed thinking about Sora, yet again. __

'It might not be so bad Kairi. I mean think about it. It can't be that bad.' Kairi thought.

Back at the hall Sora seemed to be maneuvering well in the dark. Eventually Sora reached a door and let out a sigh of relief as he turned it and opened the door. His left hand brushed upon a switch and the light turned on…

_'Crap. This is definitely not my room,_' Sora thought as he looked at the room in front of him and saw Kairi lying asleep in her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of short-shorts and a loose tank top.

Kairi nearly screamed when she saw Sora, but knew better to shut her mouth. She sat up on her bed and stared at him, wide-eyed and in shock. 

"What did I tell you about coming in my room? What? Where are your clothes?" Kairi snapped angrily as she glared at Sora once again. She finally noticed he wasn't wearing anything, but a towel. _'Is he seriously stupid?'_ Kairi thought in her head, but noticed that Sora was well-built. Then again he was considered somewhat of a jock at school. He was on the school's soccer and lacrosse team.

"I…uhh…thought this was my room…cause you turned off the lights. But it's not—so…yeah…I'm going to go now," Sora mumbled awkwardly--

"Sora, just go. It's okay," Kairi muttered sleepily. She was in no mood to fight with Sora.

"Uhh…yeah…" Sora soon rushed out the door and this time he went into the **right **room.

When Kairi heard Sora's door shut she heard banging on the walls and a couple of muffled phrases like…"Stupid." Or "What the hell was I thinking?"

"He has a six pack? I always thought he was a wimp," Kairi whispered as she remembered Sora's appearance with just the towel, but she shook her head trying to get rid of the image.

_'Scratch what I said before…living with Sora is going to be hell,_' Kairi thought before drifting to sleep.

And what was soon to come neither would expect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, but I wanted this chapter to be just based on when Kairi met Sora. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 4 will be up soon and if you're lucky and I don't have any plans, maybe even tonight. Read and Review!

x3.  
LJ


	4. Chapter 4: Havoc Ensured

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Sora and Kairi would've already been together by now and so would Roxas and Namine! Basically…I don't own them.

Now…in my last story Growing I had this thing called my favorite reviewer of the chapter. A person that kind of motivates me and inspires me to keep writing, which usually prevents any writers block at all. At first I wasn't sure if this story would do better or worse than Growing. I was hoping for better and I think this story is.

**Favorite Reviewer of Last Chapter:  
Brittany-Nicole  
Sora4Kairi**

Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You**  
Chapter 4: Havoc Ensured**

_"Kairi I've got some great news!" Hana squealed happily._

"What is it Mom?" Kairi asked completely confused.

"Sora is going to live with us for the rest of our lives!" Hana explained happily.

"WHAT!" Kairi yelled as she nearly fainted.

"REST OF OUR LIVES," Hana chanted continuously, "REST OF OUR LI—"

"**BEEP! BEEP!"** the alarm clock rang for the 50th time in a row. Kairi groaned in her sleep and mumbled some words of incoherence.

"Damn it, I wonder what time it is," Kairi muttered as she rolled over and tilted her head to the left to get a better view of the time.

**7:24**.

"OH CRAP!" Kairi screeched as she quickly rolled over the bed, while falling off it in the process. Kairi groaned loudly, but ignored the pain as she rushed into the shower. She was supposed to be awake nearly a **half an hour** ago. When she got into the bathroom she made sure to lock the doors. She brushed her teeth as fast as she could. Then she quickly peeled off her clothes and jumped into the shower.

After about 5 or 6 minutes of one of the quickest showers Kairi ever took in her life she soon realized that she forgot to bring her clothes to the shower since she was in a rush. "Damn, damn," Kairi cursed under her breath. This was just slowing her down. She wrapped a towel around her whole body and quickly flung the door open, but was surprised to see Sora standing there his hands raised as if he was preparing to knock the door. His eyes were wide in shock as he stared at her **almost naked self**, but Sora being well…**Sora** immediately hid it.

"Took you long enough," he mumbled casually as he walked past her.

"Me? I was only like 5 minutes," Kairi defended as she brushed past him and ran…or more like slid (since her feet were still wet) to her room where she changed into her uniform. Once again she threw her hair up in a messy ponytail and she grabbed her backpack. Finally she was ready to go.

Hana was humming softly to herself as Kairi walked downstairs quietly attempting to sneak out and catch the bus.

"Now Kairi, where do you think you're going?" Hana questioned loudly. Kairi stopped dead in her tracks.

"Err…I got to go catch the bus. See you later! Bye Mom!" Kairi said all in one breath as her hand grabbed the handle and prepared to open it, but her mom's booming voice stopped her.

"**NONSENSE** Kairi. I'll drive you and Sora to school today," Hana offered, or more like commanded.

"But, mom. Look the bus is almost here. I wouldn't want to bother you or—"

"**You are going in the car. End of discussion**," Hana finished as she walked upstairs to do her last minute check up on her make up. Kairi sighed loudly as she dropped her backpack near the front door and walked to the living room. She plopped down on the couch dejectedly and decided that maybe watching some TV might help. Right when Kairi turned on the TV though she heard someone's pounding footsteps come down the stairs.

"Damn it. I missed the bus didn't I?" Sora wondered out loud as he smacked his forehead angrily, "Damn it."

"My mom offered to take us," Kairi simply stated with no emotion. This day was not good and it didn't seem like it would get any better.

"Oh Jesus," Sora muttered to himself as he plopped down next to Kairi.

"I hate you," Kairi said with barely any emotion in it.

"I know you do," Sora muttered, "I hate you too."

"You don't sound like it," Kairi pointed out tiredly.

"Well, I'm tired, shut up," Sora mumbled without any emotion either.

"Don't tell me what to do," Kairi demanded.

"I hate you," Sora replied deadly.

"We established that," Kairi mumbled, "Back to Square one." She started flipping the channels on her remote controller, "I had a nightmare that you had to live with me forever."

"Well I had this nightmare that…**oh wait. It's not a nightmare. It's reality**," Sora muttered sarcastically.

"KAIRI! Let's go!" Hana shouted from the front door. Kairi sighed (she'd been doing a lot of that often) and got up as Sora followed closely behind her. They both grabbed their backpacks and walked out the door zombie-style.

Kairi, who was used to her normal habits, went to the passenger seat, but Hana stopped her.

"Kairi dear. Let Sora sit there," Hana demanded.

"Yes, Kai dear," Sora teased, but only Kairi could hear. Kairi pretended not to hear as she got into the passengers seat quietly. Hana only frowned at her failed attempt.

The car ride to school was silent except the changing of the radio station ever so often.

Kairi's mom eventually got annoyed of the radio station changing constantly, but Kairi didn't care. She was feeling rebellious at the moment and even though changing the radio station was something simple it made her feel better that every time her mom tried to slap her hand away she'd dodge it and continue.

"Mom do you mind dropping Sora and I off like a block away from school. We don't mind walking—" Kairi pleaded as they neared the school.

"**No**," Hana stated firmly.

"But mom…people might think it's like…sketchy…or weird that we're coming out in the **same car**," Kairi tried to persuade.

"**I said no**," Hana concluded with that same firmness. Kairi on the other hand made some sort of noise between a squeal, a shriek and a grunt all mixed together. Her fingers, which were double jointed were bending and flexing in a strange way, which annoyed Kairi's mom, but relieved some tension in her body. Both were a plus.

As soon as the car came to a halt Kairi jumped out of the car without a wave and most certainly not a goodbye. Luckily for Kairi no one was around when they came out except a few late teachers and some freshman. Kairi tried to walk away from Sora as if they were complete strangers, but he was still lingering behind her. Then again they were supposed to go into the same **building** so it's not like he had much of a choice anyway.

When Kairi walked inside the school she noticed people were already starting to walk into homeroom.

Unfortunately for Kairi 2 females weren't walking into homeroom, but staring straight at **her**. Kairi tried to think fast. There had to be a way she could hide from Yuffie and Selphie.

"KAIKAI!" Selphie shouted as she and Yuffie dashed toward her. Kairi had no choice, but to stand still as the girls linked their arms with her and started walking together. Kairi was basically in a death grip that just looked pretty.

"Soooooooo…" Yuffie began, "What's he like? Is he hott?"

"No," Kairi replied on reflex, but almost mentally kicked herself for replying. She didn't want to discuss this right now. Especially not with Sora practically behind her.

"Uh huh…sure…" Selphie muttered sarcastically, "What's his name? How old is he?"

"Err…his name…?" Kairi trailed off. She glanced back to see Sora giving her an almost-pleading glare…if that was possible. What could she do? She **could** embarrass Sora and start a huge rumor going around the whole school that would ruin his social status and Kairi didn't mind that at all. After all she hated Sora so the obvious choice would be that she…

"I forgot," Kairi simply stated as she quickly unlinked arms while they were off guard and rushed into homeroom without stopping by her locker. Yuffie and Selphie looked at each other in bewilderment, but shrugged as they joined arms and skipped off to homeroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first half of the day passed my pretty quickly for Kairi since she didn't have any classes with Yuffie or Selphie to stare at her crazily. Luckily for her she didn't have her writing/journalism class with them either. So after lunch Kairi walked to her class happily without a worry of bumping into them. Kairi's favorite subject was writing and she was actually a pretty good writer. Unfortunately for Kairi, Sora and a whole bunch of popular ditzy girls were in that class cause they thought it would be an easy A…but how wrong they were.

It wasn't like Kairi was a total outcast. She had a group of friends and people knew and liked her for her personality, but she just wasn't popular and wasn't a loser. She talked to a few of them kindly and they liked her, but they were just acquaintances. A couple of those girls she had been friends with in middle school, but people change.

Yet again Kairi was cursed with sitting near those girls and their stupid gossip that they only talk about before class began.

"Like oh my god," one girl began with blonde hair in a high ponytail, "Sora is soooo hot."

All the other girls nodded as Kairi gagged, but they were too stupid to notice.

"I heard that Sora came out of the same car as that girl Kairi this morning," another girl with brown hair began as Kairi stiffened.

"Do you think they live together?" the blonde girl gossiped.

"But they're not related," a girl stated, with brown-blonde hair that Kairi recognized as the girl named Mimi in her science class.

"Oh my God he's like HOT," the blonde girl repeated dreamily. Kairi coughed loudly, but those stupid girls didn't notice that maybe she was **right there?**

Then suddenly the teacher came into the classroom followed by Sora and lots of dreamy sighs. Kairi could've sworn she almost threw up.

"Since it's the day before break…and I'm kind of enough not to give you guys **any** homework whatsoever I'll let you guys do as you please and sit with whoever you want to today," the teacher stated simply as he walked to his desk and didn't say another word. The gossip girls just squealed as they huddled together to talk. Kairi just rolled her eyes and faced the computer so she could check her email or something.

Again the girls let out another dreamy sigh and a squeal. Kairi only heard footsteps approaching so why the heck would they squeal over that?

"He's coming over here…" the blonde whispered to the girls and Kairi was suddenly curious and had to resist the temptation of turning around and asking what the heck they were talking about, but before Kairi could do anything else she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What the…?" Kairi trailed off as she came face to face with Sora. He grabbed the chair next to Kairi's computer and sat down right next to her. Kairi could almost feel the death glares all the gossip girls were sending her right now, but she didn't care she was curious of what was going on.

"Well…" Sora trailed off.

"Well what?" Kairi snapped.

"Err…" Sora mumbled.

"You came here to talk, so talk," Kairi demanded as Sora shrugged a bit. He leaned in so nobody would hear him and decided to begin.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sora whispered.

"What?" Kairi asked with a confused expression on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes widened and almost sparkled as she tried to read Sora's thoughts. Sora had to restrain himself the temptation of complimenting how cute she was.

"God. You're slow. With Yuffie and Selphie?" Sora tried to remind her as the hint clicked in Kairi's mind and her expression of confusion changed into one of worry.

"Uhh…well, I hate you," Kairi began, "But…I…well they…it's just if I want to embarrass you I want it to be something I found out. Not for something that I was forced to find out."

"Oh, very noble of you," Sora retorted sarcastically, "I don't get why you didn't just tell them. I think someone is getting soft." Sora then leaned back in his chair so he wasn't so close to Kairi and Kairi started to breathe normally since her breath was strangely uneven before.

"I'm not getting soft. You're just--….just let me work!" Kairi muttered as she turned away and didn't speak another word to Sora again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school ended that day Kairi decided to walk home toward Namine's house since it would look awkward if she and Sora walked together back to her house and Kairi was not in the mood for rumors or drama.

So Kairi decided to hang out for a little bit and just chat since Namine was the only girl Kairi really trusted about anything. At the moment they were sitting together in the living room, while Namine's mom was upstairs taking a nap.

"WAIT WHAT?" Namine exclaimed as Kairi shushed her. Kairi had just begun explaining her well…new living arrangements with Sora.

"Namine keep it dow—"

"WAIT. SORA?" Namine exclaimed, "Roxas's cousin? THAT SORA?"

"They're cousins? Well, that's quite a shock considering that they're total opposites," Kairi commented.

"But they're both kind of popular aren't they?" Namine questioned.

"Namine they're not popular at all. Don't worry you still have a chance with Roxas considering the fact that you're really pretty," Kairi explained as Namine flushed a deep shade of red.

"Roxas and I are just friends. We've been friends for a while," Namine denied as her face matched Kairi's hair color.

"Uh huh sure…" Kairi muttered.

"So how's it going between you and Sora?" Namine wondered as she changed the topic fast.

"I hate him so it basically sucks," Kairi answered.

"Why do you hate him so much? Do you remember those days when you guys used to be best friends and you kind of had a crush on—"

"I don't want to talk about it," Kairi cut off firmly, "I hate him."

"But what happened? Why did you guys suddenly hate each other so much?" Namine asked.

"It's a long story and I don't have time for it," Kairi explained.

"I think you still kind of like him," Namine hypothesized.

"Well, thanks Dr. Phil, but if you haven't noticed the obvious, I kind of hate him. So I'll be going now since it's late. Thanks and goodbye," Kairi muttered as she got up and left the house. She heard Namine apologize in the background, but Kairi didn't stop. Tomorrow it would probably be cleared up, but for now Kairi just wanted space to think. It was dark out already and Kairi was kind of nervous to walk home by herself, but she shrugged the fear off. It was already 9 o'clock already and Kairi's mom might be mad, but if she climbed the tree that was near her window her mom might not notice.

_'Stupid idea, but whatever,_' Kairi thought as she climbed the tree easily. When Kairi was little her father and her would climb the tree all the time. The thought stung a nerve in Kairi's memory, but she shook her head to wipe away any thoughts or **tears** that threatened to come.

When she got to the branch nearest her window she tried to open it, but found out that it was locked.

_'Gees…it would've been helpful to remember I always lock my windows,'_ Kairi mentally kicked herself as she contemplated on what to do next. She then saw Sora walk down the hall and passing her room. Kairi then did the first thing that came to her mind and knocked on her window. _'WAIT! DON'T DO THAT! HE might—too late_,' Kairi thought as Sora approached her room and window in a curious look.

The window slid open and Sora's head cocked to the side, "I thought I wasn't allowed to go in your roo—"

"Just help me out over here," Kairi hissed quietly as she started to climb in through the window and she grabbed Sora's hand.

"How the hell am I supposed to help you get through a window?" Sora wondered as he grabbed onto her waist and tried pulling her through.

"You're not very good at this," Kairi commented rudely as she tried pulling herself through.

"Well it would be a lot easier if you weren't squirming and--" Sora retorted, but was cut off as Kairi flew through the window, but landed right on top of Sora.

"Ouch…" Kairi mumbled and rubbed her head. Sora was doing the same thing as well, but then they realized their awkward position on top of each other and they sprung apart.

"I…uhh…" Sora stammered as he blushed a deep, deep shade of red and so was Kairi. Her breathing was uneven, but she tried to calm herself down since she didn't want Sora to see her like that.

"My bad," Kairi mumbled casually as she tried to brush off any awkwardness, "Thanks for helping."

"Uhh…yeah…no problem," Sora replied.

"Okay, well then bye," Kairi waved Sora off as she pushed him out the door with a smile.

For the next half an hour Kairi decided to just finish off part of her homework except that science project. Kairi guessed in a way it was good they were paired up because they **were** in the same house, but they had to get started on that soon. That was the only homework left Kairi didn't finish.

There was suddenly a knock on Kairi's door and the door opened to reveal Kairi's mom.

"Hey Kairi. Where were you before?" Hana questioned worriedly.

"Just at Namine's. Then I came back and did my homework. Why?" Kairi replied normally as she closed her math textbook.

"I was just wondering. Anyway I came up to remind you about tomorrow," Hana stated as she turned around to leave, but Kairi's voice stopped her.

"Wait…what about tomorrow?" Kairi wondered.

"I told you before remember?" Hana insisted, but Kairi just shook her head.

"Wait what?" Kairi questioned.

"Keiko and I won't be here all of tomorrow morning and night. We'll be back the day after tomorrow. I trust you and Sora won't do anything rash am I correct?" Hana said sternly, but Kairi's eyes widened in shock.

_'By ourselves?'_ Kairi wondered nervously. Her fingers tensed and her mouth went dry.

"Yes, by yourselves. I trust nothing will happen okay? You guys can take care of yourselves for breakfast, lunch and dinner right?" Hana asked rhetorically, "Well good night Kairi." Hana then left the room and left Kairi to wonder.

_'Wait…by ourselves?'_ Kairi thought.

Havoc was definitely ensured. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sorry it took me longer to update! My original chapter 4 somehow got deleted and I had to restart. I hope you liked this chapter anyway. The next chapter is going to start getting fluffier cause I just love fluff. It'll have Sora and Kairi discussing about their fathers and stuff. Unfortunately for you guys, you don't figure out about Sora and Kairi's friendship until a little later, but it will be revealed! I hope you liked the chapter!

x3,  
LJ


	5. Chapter 5: It's Not So Bad Is It?

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own kingdom hearts.

**Favorite Reviewer of Last Chapter: Darkwing13 **

Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You:  
**Chapter 5: It's Not So Bad Is it? **

Ahh…the first morning of break. It's relaxing. You can do whatever you please including waking up late since there isn't any school…

_Thump. Thump._

Unfortunately for Kairi she woke up at 8:30 in the morning from pounding on her wall…and on the other side of that wall was Sora's room.

"Mmph…what the…heck…?" Kairi murmured as she slowly got out of bed that morning. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as reality slowly sunk in. Today she would be home alone with Sora, which would be a first for Kairi. She'd never have a boy in her house by herself…sadly enough. Kairi was never the type of girl who believed in those lovey dovey romantic relationships.

Not that Kairi would do anything remotely close to _that_ **with** Sora, but the fact that he was a **male** and to many girls a very good looking male somehow bothered Kairi in the strangest way.

The pounding on the other side of the wall continued and Kairi would've barged in there and shouted something completely rude or horrible, but the truth of the matter was that Kairi was just way too tired to do anything of the sort. So Kairi decided she might as well make breakfast.

She quickly put her hair in a ponytail since she didn't want it to get in the way while she was cooking and opened her door to go downstairs. Her feet barely made any noise while she walked so Sora didn't even notice she was awake.

When Kairi got downstairs she put on her mother's apron. She decided to make bacon and eggs first since that's what she usually ate. It only took her about 10 minutes since she was used to cooking by herself when her mom went on business trips. After all she was a workaholic ever since her dad died. It was like she buried herself in work as a substitute for her lack of marriage life.

Kairi then decided to make pancakes, in case she was especially hungry for something sweet. So she took out the pancake mix and made pancakes as well. It only took her about 5 or 6 minutes.

By the time she was nearly complete with her breakfast feast. Sora had come downstairs and was surprised to see her awake. He stared at her for a second and just observed her. Kairi was wearing an apron, with her hair up, holding a plate of pancakes. Sora thought she looked very much like a…

**Wife**. And that thought kind of made Sora smile, yet smack himself for thinking that. This was **Kairi** he was talking about after all. She was his arch enemy and she'd probably pay big money to have his head on top of her fireplace one day.

"Err…uhh…did I uhh…wake…--"

"Yes," Kairi cut off as she put her plate down and stared at all she made. She didn't realize that she made breakfast for **two**. "Oh wow. I think I uhh…made too much. You want some?" Kairi offered as she went to the cabinet to get another plate and fork for Sora.

"Sure," Sora replied somewhat tired and upset.

"So what was all that commotion going on up in your room?" Kairi questioned as they ate breakfast together.

"Nothing," Sora muttered and his big blue eyes that always held that humor…that gleam…(that sometimes Kairi hated because he'd have that look when they were arguing) wasn't there. It was like he was truly upset and Kairi couldn't figure out why.

"Well, if there's something wrong…" Kairi started off, but trailed away. Was there anything she could truly do to help him? _'No_.' Kairi thought as she stopped her sentence.

"Yeah…uhh…thanks," Sora mumbled awkwardly as he finished his last bite of food. This was kind of strange considering that they were having a somewhat decent conversation and Kairi even offered to help him, which was a complete first. Maybe this whole new 'living-arrangement' thing might come out for the better for both of them.

"Well, we need to get started on that science project you know," Kairi stated as she picked up Sora's dish and her dish and put them in the sink.

"Aww man…please Kai don't mention about homework," Sora begged. Kairi nearly flinched when she heard Sora call her **Kai**. It was a special nickname Kairi's father has used for her. But that wasn't the reason why she flinched. She flinched because she didn't mind him calling her that…**at all**.

"Yes, well we might as well get it over with…**now**," Kairi attempted to persuade as she took off her apron and let her hair loose. She was about to walk out of the room and upstairs where she could just relax until Sora called her name.

"Hey **Kai!**" Sora yelled and Kairi turned around with a confused look.

"Yeah Sora?" Kairi questioned and again that same confused look washed over her face. Her eyes were wide and they shined that innocent gleam…that look he used to remember her giving him all the time when they were little. Maybe that's why he liked it so much.

"I was just thinking," Sora started, "Well you know…we'll be living together for a while probably and I just…well I just thought maybe we could attempt to being friends no more no less. because it would make our lives so much easier…could you just promise that?"

Those words stung at Kairi. It's not like they were going to become more than friends anytime soon. Hadn't they already tried being friends and it didn't work out? Especially **promises**. It wasn't like Sora was one to keep those when they were children. But Kairi swallowed whatever feeling was threatening to escape her lips and pretended to smile at him, "Yes, that would be okay. I promise," She agreed as she turned and walked upstairs.

Sora sensed something in the air, but shrugged it off as if he was imagining things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later Kairi came downstairs wearing an old pair of black soffi shorts and a baggy shirt she got from visiting another one of the Destiny Islands 4 years ago. She had paint in her hands, her science textbook, a whole bunch of notes, some cardboard, and two paintbrushes as she came downstairs.

Sora who was watching TV, stared at her completely bewildered. _'What the hell is she doing?'_

"UH SORA. A LITTLE HELP HERE?" Kairi yelled as Sora rushed to her side and grabbed a few things so it would be easier for her to carry.

"What the heck are you doing?" Sora questioned.

"I'm getting our project started since you don't seem to be motivated to do it," Kairi answered as she proceeded outside and placed a few things on the driveway. Sora followed her and placed the stuff down as well. Then he followed her back inside.

"Wait a minute…" Sora trailed off as Kairi grabbed some newspapers.

"You can paint in those clothes right?" Kairi questioned.

"I guess…they **are** old pajamas anyway—"

"Great!" Kairi cheered as she grabbed his hand and led him outside.

"Wait what are we doing for our project anyway?" Sora questioned.

"We're making and labeling a oversized diagram of DNA," Kairi explained, but we need to paint each piece so they can tell the difference between each strand of DNA."

"Uh huh…" Sora mumbled, not really catching anything of what Kairi said. He was too busy trying to follow her back outside and on the driveway.

"So let's start painting," Kairi commanded as she grabbed a paintbrush and a piece of cardboard and began painting, "Okay…two cardboard pieces need to be painted in one color. We have red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. We need two pieces for each color alright?"

Sora merely nodded and painted along with Kairi. It was extremely boring, but Sora decided to do it for Kairi's sake anyway.

They were about half way through when Sora realized it was getting really humid. Even though it was fall and the temperature wasn't as hot as it usually was in summer his shirt seemed to be sticking to him. So he decided to stop painting for a minute and pull if off.

"Sora…I told you we can take a break after we finished painting all—" Kairi shut her mouth when she saw Sora taking off his shirt, "What…what are you doing?"

"It's hot," Sora simply stated.

"Yes, I know, but I'm not taking off **my shirt**," Kairi pointed out.

"No one ever said you didn't have to," Sora retorted. This made Kairi a bit angry, but she held it in since she did have a promise to keep.

"Yes, but…oh forget it," Kairi muttered. Kairi looked up at the clouds and realized that those might be rain clouds. That could explain the large amounts of humidity in the air at the moment.

Kairi then started painting a bit quicker and so did Sora since he noticed the rain clouds. Kairi was so busy painting that when Sora accidentally flung some blue paint on her pants she nearly screamed.

"Sora WHAT THE HELL?" She yelled as she realized that he got blue paint on her pants.

"Oh crap!" Sora exclaimed, "Kairi I am **so, so, so, so, so sorry**. I swear I didn't mean to—" Sora was soon cut off as Kairi flung green paint at his upper torso, where his shirt **should've **been, but he had taken off. Kairi didn't know what came over her, but she was tired of working and in the mood for fun. Kairi started cracking up at Sora's expression. Sora too started laughing and then flung some more blue paint on Kairi. Kairi's mouth was wide open and she started laughing even harder. Kairi then reached for the red paint and completely dumped it on Sora.

"AHH!" Kairi screamed as she ran from Sora.

"You're in for it KAI!" Sora shouted as he chased her down the driveway, paintbrush in his hand. They ran around the driveway for a few minutes until Kairi grabbed some more pink paint and flung it on Sora.

"Sorry Sora, but pink is definitely **not** your color," Kairi commented as she started laughing like crazy once again. Sora took this opportunity to tackle her down and paint her face. Kairi was hysterical at this point as she felt the cold paint touch her face. Sora was straddled on top of her trying to keep her still, but she was laughing so hard that she was almost vibrating constantly.

The laughter was soon ended as they heard lightning and thunder in the distance. They also felt the pitter patter of rain and they both jumped up.

"THE PROJECT!" they screamed.

"Here, we can put it in this shed," Kairi suggested as she picked up the items and gently placed them inside the shed. Sora followed her and soon everything was safely put away from the rain. Kairi jumped and twirled and danced when she felt the rain on her skin.

"Kai, what the heck are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I'm dancing in the rain," Kairi smiled as she spun around.

"Kai you're weird," Sora joked as he laughed at her.

Suddenly Kairi stopped spinning, "Hey Sora. I think I'm sick or delirious or something."

"What! Why?" Sora questioned nervously as he rushed to her side.

"Because I'm actually starting to enjoy having you around me," Kairi smiled as she walked back inside the house.

Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sorry this one is a tad, but short! I actually wrote this chapter yesterday, but my Log In thing was screwed up! Sorry! I decided to add this fluffy chapter before I got into detail about Sora and Kairi's dad. But do not fear! Chapter 6 will be up and ready and secrets will be revealed! I hope you liked this chapter!

x3,  
LJ


	6. Chapter 6: Who's the Scaridy Cat Now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

**Favorite Reviewer of Last Chapter:  
**FaLlEn-AnGeL627  
Namilaa****

Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You:  
**Chapter 6: Who's the Scaridy Cat Now?**

"Okay…so you still haven't told me why you were banging your head against the wall this morning…" Kairi stated randomly. She was sitting on the couch next to Sora and they were facing each other and telling stories about each other. They were after all… "friends" so it seemed proper they get to know each other. Especially the strange story about Sora's strange attachment to his favorite pink elephant stuffed animal ("It's not my fault my first stuffed animal was a pink elephant!" Sora denied, but Kairi wondered what he was doing with a stuffed animal in the first place and just decided it was better as blackmail material.) or Kairi's secret obsession with old black movies ("Well, it's not my fault black and white movies just have more dimension," Kairi replied as she received many strange looks from Sora).

Kairi's wet hair was now hanging loosely around her shoulder with a towel underneath her hair, but above her shirt. She had already changed into her pajamas, which was just a loose tank top shirt and a pair of pink boxer shorts that were strangely enough made for girls. Her left foot dangled at the end of the couch, while she was holding a cup of hot chocolate. Sora's hair dried a lot quicker than Kairi's and he had on a new set of clothes as well. Both of them had taken a shower when they got back from their little 'paint-war'.

"Why does it even matter?" Sora retorted. He was sitting wearing his pajamas, which consisted of an old T-shirt and a pair of plaid shorts.

"Because it just does. You kind of woke me up on the first day of break," Kairi stated as she tried to search his eyes to see if they at least gave her the smallest hint of what was wrong.

"Why do I have to say?" Sora whined once again. He then flopped backward and just lied on the couch for a little bit.

Suddenly Kairi leaned forward and Sora almost jumped up from shock, "Because we're supposed to be," Kairi paused and made quotation marks in the air, "Friends. And friends tell friends stuff right?"

"Not all **stuff**," Sora muttered.

"Yes, **all stuff**," Kairi enunciated and glared at Sora once again, "Just tell me…gees I'm not asking you to do my homework."

"You ask for too much!" Sora pointed out as his last resort.

Kairi just rolled her eyes. She leaned back and crossed her arms. Sora then leaned back up and they were once again in their normal positions on the couch.

"I made you breakfast," Kairi pointed out.

"I had to dissect an amphibious creature all by myself," Sora retorted.

"For Christ's sake it's a **frog**," Kairi corrected. 

"Whatever," Sora snickered, knowing Kairi was annoyed of Mr. Unzari's nickname for the frogs.

"Could you just tell me and not change the subject?" Kairi begged.

"Yes," Sora said.

"Really?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"No," Sora replied firmly and almost started laughing at Kairi's fallen expression.

"**Tell me or I'll blackmail!**" Kairi declared deviously as Sora just sighed.

"You wouldn't dare stoop so low!" Sora reasoned.

"Oh…but I would," Kairi beamed.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll tell," Sora ranted, "Well…I was banging my head on the wall and punching it because I was mad."

"Great answer. Could you be a little more vague?" Kairi retorted sarcastically, "Why were you mad?"

"You mean…**who was I mad at?**" Sora rephrased the question for her, "My dad."

Kairi was shocked for a second. No wonder why Sora didn't want to say. It must have been a sensitive topic. 

"Oh, well…er…" Kairi stammered.

"My dad was always a jerk. He was coward and he always ran away from things and it turns out he ran away from his family too," Sora revealed cold-heartedly.

"Oh Sora I'm sorry…I…well I didn't know—"

"And you probably wonder why he ran away from his family? Well he met some girl. She was probably my age for all I know and he runs off with this whore. And one morning I wake up to hear my mom crying and she points to the table with a letter on it and I find it's a divorce sheet. It says he wants a divorce. He was stupid piece of—"

Kairi cut Sora off since she rather not him finish his sentence anyway, "Sora, I know what it's like not to have a Dad you know. My dad died in a car accident one day."

"Yeah, but you don't get it. My dad chose to leave. Yours didn't," Sora explained rather miserably. His eyes even looked like they were about to water, but Sora still had pride and dignity so he wouldn't even allow it to look like his eyes were about to water.

"It sucks doesn't it? Not having a dad," Kairi mumbled, but started to raise her voice as it trembled a bit, "I always felt like it was my fault my dad died. He was supposed to pick me up from tennis class that day. I yelled at him telling him he was late and he said he'd rush. I mean it wasn't a serious fight. At the end we said our 'I love you's and it was fine, but you get that feeling that—"

Sora cut off Kairi quickly, "It wasn't your fault."

"But—"

"No," Sora repeated honestly again.

"And it's like my mom can barely mention the accident without tears forming in her eyes or some sort of emotional reaction and I've just stopped. It's like now I've hidden all my feelings and they're buried somewhere and when I try to let them out they're too deep in to get out so I'm stuck with them," Kairi gasped as her breath became uneven.

"Damn it Kai, if you need to cry you should. Stop putting up this emotional wall crap," Sora demanded. Kairi sighed loudly and tried to catch her breath.

"I'm fine with my emotional wall let me tell you," Kairi replied slowly, "That is…**if I did have one.**"

"That thing's going to become bigger than the Great Wall of China at this rate," Sora proclaimed.

"Well, that's totally fine with me," Kairi insisted coolly.

"You don't get it do you? I had done the same thing right when my dad left. It doesn't help. It just makes it worse and eventually it's just going to surface up and you won't know how to deal with it. I hate my dad, but I miss him for some strange reason," Sora confessed.

"Oh Sora—"

"RING! RING! RING! RING!" The telephone rang abruptly as it killed the moment. Kairi let out a grunt as she got up to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Kairi mumbled angrily.

"Hey Kairi. It's me Namine. I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean for you to take it the wrong way. I was just kind of mad about how you made that little Roxas imply and I…yeah it was just way out of hand," Namine rushed her apology all in one breath.

"It's okay. Really. I was just being really moody," Kairi accepted the apology.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over. I mean you probably don't want to stay home alone by yourself," Namine invited.

Kairi paused and thought about her answer, but when she turned and saw Sora sitting with his head in his hands a little bit helplessly. She realized she just couldn't leave him there. "I can't," Kairi replied sadly.

"I'm sure Sora won't mind," Namine insisted.

"I just…I think I'm just going to stay and watch some movies with Sora," Kairi explained calmly. She held her breath as she waited for Namine's reaction. The most common one could be 'I told you so,' but Namine wasn't the type to just point things out so rudely like that.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised, but I must say I didn't think you guys would be friends again so fast," Namine added, "Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye Kairi!"

"But, it's not like we're friends! WAIT! DON'T TELL AT LEAST!" Kairi heard the dial tone and she hung up as well.

As she walked back in she got a few strange looks from Sora, but she ignored them.

"And what was that all about?" Sora asked quizzically.

"Namine just called," Kairi stated quite simple and dropped on the couch tiredly. "It had nothing to do with you if that's what you think."

"Yeah…sure…" Sora mumbled sarcastically.

"So I was thinking, since we're friends," Kairi used that as an excuse, "We should watch a movie. After all I most certainly don't trust you in **my** house. So if I can't leave you, might as well join you."

"And what are you implying? Are you saying I might be some sort of criminal?" Sora questioned.

"No I'm implying we hang out and watch a movie you idiot. Not that we're best friends or anything after that over-the-top emotional confession before," Kairi added. She then walked over to the cabinet underneath the TV. She bent down and looked at movies that they could possibly watch.

"You know it's like 7 o'clock and dinner was a while ago. Oh and if you haven't noticed **I'm starving**," Sora pointed out as his stomach grumbled.

"Just go order pizza, while I pick some movies to watch. I mean the pizza place is down the corner so it'll be here in like 15 minutes," Kairi ordered with her head still facing the cabinet as she tried to look for a decent movie to pick. She kept mumbling every so often saying things like…"I thought we threw out the Little Mermaid last year!" or… "for Christ sake why are my baby videos on my first bath here?"

"Err…where's the pizza place--?" Sora wondered, but was cut off by Kairi.

"Information is right near the phone. The number, address, and pizza I want. Have fun," Kairi informed without even glancing up to double check if she was right.

"Okay…" Sora replied. He ordered the pizza within a minute and they said they'd deliver it in 15 minutes. He walked back in the room and saw Kairi still sitting on the floor picking out DVD's.

"You ordered my pizza right?" Kairi asked. Sora decided to walk toward where Kairi was and help her pick out DVD's since she looked like she needed help.

"Yeah…er…chicken and tomato?" Sora responded back a little uneasily. He was now standing next to Kairi and he decided to sit down next to her. After all it was a little awkward now they were 'friends.' How would their friends react? They were all so used to the normal 'I-kind-of-sort-of-REALLY-HATE-you' relationship they had. Riku would especially be shocked considering the fact that Sora used to spill about how much he hated her. And Riku used to have this huge thing for Kairi, which would make Riku a bit more territorial over the subject. Although Sora hoped that crush was over.

"Yep, perfect. It's a house special. My mom and I loved it. You'll love it too," Kairi affirmed.

"Kairi's first bath…?" Sora questioned as he picked up the DVD on the floor.

"Give that to me," Kairi demanded as she grabbed the DVD out of his hand, "I thought my mom would put this in an area a little more **private**."

"Let's watch that!" Sora suggested jokingly.

"Hell no. You are not going to watch me as a baby dancing around a frivolous pot of water, while I'm naked. You may think it might be funny, but it's not," Kairi retorted back a bit annoyed. "And you picked the wrong DVD anyway. Underneath that was the DVD we were SUPPOSED to watch."

Sora picked up the DVD that was lying near Kairi's thigh and examined it.

"Scream? Isn't this an old movie?" Sora asked, "And isn't it scary?"

"My dad used to have a thing for horror movies. And what's wrong with scary movies? Are you chicken?" Kairi wondered as Sora suddenly got into competitive mode.

"I'm not scared of horror movies. Are **you**?" Sora retorted back as he stared at Kairi who barely showed any mood for competitiveness at all. It was as if she knew she was going to win even though she had no idea they were competing at all!

Kairi's arm lifted up and she waved her hand down almost as if she was closing the conversation, "Not really…"

"Well…you know…**okay,**" Sora stuttered not really knowing what to say. Sora was scared of horror movies. How was he supposed to explain that to Kairi? A girl who knew how to face her fears and had the Great Wall of China blocking her emotions.

**Seriously**.

"DING! DONG!" The doorbell rang.

"I guess the pizza guys here already! Oh my! That was fast!" Kairi exclaimed, while one hand covered her o-shaped mouth. She jumped up and ran to the door. The pizza guy handed her the pizza, while Kairi fumbled through her pocket to get her money. She handed him all that she had. After a little bit of the pizza guy trying to get Kairi's number and hitting on her, Kairi then tried to help him out of the door…

**Much to Sora's anger**.

But this was Kairi they were talking about right? It was impossible for Sora to feel anything for his ex-arch-enemy.

**Right?**

"Wait! You didn't pay for the whole thing! You're missing 8 dollars!" The pizza guy exclaimed before Kairi could completely shove him out the door.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Kairi apologized.

"Here you take your money back then if you don't have enough and I'll take the pizza back, " He stated simply as he handed Kairi back her money, but attempted to grab the pizza out of her hands so he could take it back.

"Here take this," Sora said as he approached the guy and handed him 15 dollars, which was the exact amount the pizza guy needed.

"Thanks. So Kairi, can I have your numb--?" But the pizza guy was cut off as Sora slammed the door in front of his face.

"Gees can a guy take a hint?" Kairi mumbled as she brushed her hand across her side-bangs. Sora felt himself growing angrier by the moment. She wanted him to hit on her or something? "I mean really. How does he not notice that I'm not interested." Sora then felt much better.

"Thanks for covering for me I'll pay you back as soon as possible," Kairi explained.

"No really you don't have—" Sora was cut off as Kairi put her hand in front of his face.

"Yes, really. Now come on hurry up!" Kairi commanded as she brought the pizza toward the kitchen.

"So what's the game plan?" Sora smiled.

"Well, we're going to eat dinner and then we'll watch the movie Scream. I'm warning you though. The movies a full 2 hours of terror," Kairi explained.

"So what do we do after?" Sora wondered.

"Well, I have to go to bed early tonight since I have to wake up early tomorrow," Kairi admitted, "But I'll be back before you wake up. Around like 7."

"Oh really? Why?" Sora questioned.

"No reason," Kairi rushed to change the subject, "So let's hurry up and dig in so we can get this horror movie fiesta started!"

About 45 minutes later when they were done eating, talking, and cleaning up they decided to finally start the movie. Kairi had insisted that they turned off all the lights, but Sora, _for some odd reason_ asked to keep at least one light on and bring a flashlight.

"It's raining outside!" Sora pointed out, "And thundering too! We should leave the lights on and bring flashlights just in case!"

Kairi who looked outside and just noticed the thunder, lightning, and rain finally agreed to what Sora suggested. She finally pressed play on the DVD and the movie Scream began. The beginning scene, which was with Drew Barrymore caused Kairi to laugh, but Sora was stiff and terrified. 

"What's so fu—funny?" Sora stammered.

"She's practically flirting with that guy, who's going to kill her in like 10 seconds," Kairi then did an impression of her and started cracking up, but stopped abruptly when the guy started chasing her around and ripped her insides out.

During the movie Sora and Kairi had clung onto each other out of fear. The movie was rated R for a reason besides the strangewell…**intimate** scene, but other than that it was rated R for the blood and gore.

"AHHHHHH!" Kairi screamed as the main character was about to get killed in the movie. The climax was rising causing both Sora and Kairi to scream and cling onto each other madly.

"NO WATCH OUT! HE'S GOING TO—" but suddenly Sora was cut off by the TV screen flickering off and the lights as well. Sora and Kairi once again yelled at the top of their lungs, but realized the TV must've shut off because the lightning and thunder.

"AHH! OH MY GOSH! WE NEVER FOUND OUT WHAT HAPPENED!" Kairi shrieked as she grabbed the flashlight and tried to find a way to see if the electricity would turn back on so they could continue the movie.

"I'm going to have nightmares…" Sora sighed.

"Oh come on. Is Sora a wittle chicken?" Kairi teased as she turned back and stuck her tongue out at him even if he couldn't see it anyway.

"FINE! SUE ME! I hate horror movies! Now can we please stop talking about it," Sora whined.

"I mean what was she thinking! She slept with that guy and I think he was the killer. Wait I know he was the killer! It's totally obvious that he—"

"**KAI**!" Sora's voice boomed and somewhat shook from fear, "I don't want to hear it right now."

"Oh please Sora it's not a big deal," Kairi commented calmly as she went back and sat next to him on the couch.

"It is very much a big deal," Sora argued, "I won't be able to sleep!"

"Oh gosh…I'm in the room next door for crying out loud!" Kairi pointed out logically.

"Easy for you to say Mrs. I've Got a Wall Blocking my Emotions," Sora muttered.

"I do not have an emotional wall and if I did it wouldn't be a bad thing!" Kairi retorted back a bit frustrated.

"I'm kind of annoyed of you Kai!" Sora yelled.

"Well, I kind of always hated you! Ever since we were kids!" Kairi shouted back.

"Well, then why the hell were we friends at all back then or even now?" Sora yelled in his anger. He just couldn't control himself.

"You think I know? Like hell I would know! You're the one who suggested it! Gosh I don't even know why I tried!" Kairi shouted in frustration, "I could never get along with you anyway!"

There was silence for a long time. The silence was deafening. It was strange now that no sound could actually make up more noise than their screaming combined.

"Err…Kai?" Sora whispered shyly. Kairi abruptly turned to face him with her flashlight shining oh his face.

"Yes?" She replied back with a bit of edge in her voice.

"Could you just kind of keep me company on the couch tonight?" Sora pleaded, "Please?"

"Oh god. Here we go again," Kairi mumbled as she sat down on the huge couch next to Sora as he began to lie down and Kairi followed suit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 5 hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown to the 2 sleeping children. The doorknob began to turn, which signaled that someone had entered the house. The 2 figures were females or more specific Hana and Keiko. They had came home around 3 in the morning, which was a little earlier than expected, but they were both glad to be home. Keiko had finally found a good well-paying job and Hana was happy to help her.

"I think they're asleep. Why don't we go to the living room and sit down and talk?" Hana suggested kindly.

"I agree," Keiko whispered back as they dropped their bags in the kitchen and walked to the living room. Hana turned the lights on and was surprised what she saw.

Kairi and Sora were fast asleep on the couch. It was actually quite cute to see the two just lying there asleep. Sora had one hand wrapped around Kairi's waist subconsciously. Both were sleeping peacefully with a small smile on their faces.

"What the--?" Hana mumbled, while Keiko walked over and picked up the empty DVD cover of Scream. "I mean I knew it was thundering, but Kairi isn't usually scared of lightning or thunder if that's why they're here." Hana was about to wake the two up, but Keiko walked over quickly and put a hand to stop her.

She laughed lightly a little, but it was quiet still. "You know. Sora's always been scared of horror movies," Keiko explained as she placed the empty DVD case on the coffee table and the two mothers walked upstairs to their room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it took me longer to post! I was kind of busy during the weekend, but I hope you like this chapter a lot! I decided to make it longer since the last one was short.

Now what is Kairi going to do tomorrow morning! Well we'll find out next chapter won't we? 

Another apology! I might not be able to post tomorrow…I'm sorry. I'm going to be out the whole day so I might not have time to write and if I do post it'll be really late.

x3,  
LJ


	7. Chapter 7: Sunrise Blue Lakes

Disclaimer: I'm too sad to own Kingdom Hearts at the moment or to cut it simple. **I don't own it okay?**

A/N: REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. LIKE REALLY REALLY SORRY. It's kind of tough starting high school (big transition), swim team (gees coach is strict) and violin lessons (I cannot play 5th and 6th position for life). But my best friend on the entire planet/my sister at heart has reminded me of my story. **PK.** You rock my world :) so thanks for reading my story.

**Favorite Reviewer of Last Chapter:  
**A whole bunch of reviewers! I liked most of everyone's reviews and I have to thank them for sticking so long especially since I haven't posted in so long!

Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You  
**Chapter 7: Sunrise. Blue Lakes.**

_'Mmm…it's warm…'_ Kairi thought as she turned around. _'Crap…I have to wake up…and go out…but…it feels so nice in my room…'_

Kairi suddenly noticed there was something wrapped around her waist. At first she thought she was in a dream and that either A.) a snake was about to kill her or B.) it was a guy who was holding her…and a good looking guy (she hoped).

Her eyes suddenly flickered open as she realized that there was no way that, that…**whatever it was** wrapped around her waist was fake. It felt way too real…way too good to be fake.

"AHHH!" Kairi shouted as she toppled off the couch and covered her mouth so she wouldn't wake whoever was holding her. _'Wait the couch? What the heck?'_

**Too late**.

"Crap…crap…I have to go before Sora wakes up!" Kairi whispered as she brushed off any dust from her legs and got up, "Damn I have to go now!" Memories of last night filled Kairi's mind as she remembered what had happened and how she ended up on the couch with Sora.

Just as Kairi was about to walk away from the couch she felt someone's hand grab her thigh. She suddenly felt the blood flood to her poor cheeks and her breath was hitched.

Awkward much?

"We're even," Sora mumbled sleepily.

"What?" Kairi asked questioningly as she turned around to stare at him, but his head was faced toward the couch.

"We're even. I woke you up early. You woke me up early…" Sora muttered sleepily as he let go of her thigh and Kairi let out that breath that had was caught in her throat and tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah well it's…" Kairi trailed off as she stared at the digital clock on the table, "5:26 AM so I think you'd probably want to go back to bed and yeah—"

"No," Sora insisted firmly.

"What do you mean NO? I just slept with you last night so you wouldn't get all scared from that movie!" Kairi hissed quietly.

Sora started laughing a little, but he was too tired to turn around and completely crack up in laughter. After all it was **5:26 AM**. "You know that sounded so weird and so wron--"

"You're acting drunk," Kairi pointed out as she tried to turn and walk away, but Sora grabbed her arm this time.

"I want to know what the hell you're going to do at 5:30 AM in the freakin morning," Sora insisted, once again except this time he actually turned around so he could stare at Kairi.

"5:27," Kairi corrected as she began to tie her hair up.

"Whatever," Sora mumbled as he started to slowly sit up.

"I'm leaving," Kairi stated as she attempted to walk out the door, but forgot Sora was still grabbing her arm.

"No you're not," Sora demanded as his grip tightened around her, "What the hell could you possibly do at 5:30 in the—"

"**5:27…and I'm late**," Kairi hissed.

Sora just ignored her and pretended she never spoke, "—freaking morning. Pick up the garbage? Don't tell me you have a job like that. Please tell me you don't cause that would be so—"

"Sora…just shut up and please stop talking. Maybe if you stopped talking and got up I'd let you come with me. Now hurry up," Kairi commanded as she walked to the front door and grabbed her sneakers so she could put them on, "Oh yeah and wear sneakers and meet me outside."

Sora attempted to get up, but ended up falling off the couch. "Oww…" he groaned as he pushed himself off the ground and got up. He tripped about 3 times before he finally regained his balance and started to wake up a bit more. At first Sora put his left shoe on his right foot and his right shoe on his left foot. Kairi had to smack his head and yell at him for wearing the wrong shoes on the wrong feet, which Sora replied with a, "Well if it wasn't for you and your strange early-morning expeditions I might not have been so half-asleep right now. So next time why don't you be normal like the rest of us and wake up late."

Kairi pretended she didn't hear that and walked out the door and Sora followed her.

"Kai? Kai? What the hell are we doing?" Sora questioned as he followed her. Kairi turned out of her street and kept walking down the road.

"We're walking Sora," Kairi explained logically, while Sora restrained himself from grabbing her and throwing her across the street where a car could just run over her.

"And where are we walking to? God Kai for all I know you could be planning to take me to the woods and then feed me to the bears considering how much you used to hate me and—"

"And that might not be a bad idea if you don't shut up and let me think," Kairi snapped as she cut him off. She turned her head around and sent him a death glare to let him know if he spoke again she might actually consider his idea.

After about 5 minutes of walking they had arrived at the local park, which was actually rather old and had a big gigantic lake. They said that if you came at the right time you could see the sunrise and Destiny Islands had a…**beautiful** sunrise. Unfortunately most people couldn't see it because there were so many trees and buildings blocking it off.

"So we're at the lake…what good's that going to do? The lake is green and if you ask me that's just plain gross. Lakes are supposed to be blue, but our stupid lake is green. You know I heard if you come here early in the morning it actually turns it's normal color, which is blue. How stupid is that?" Sora rambled, but Kairi ignored him and kept walking up a hill. It was somewhat steep, but it was as if she didn't even notice.

"So here we are," Kairi announced as she sat on the top of the hill.

"What the--?" Sora mumbled as he stared out in front of him. It was a nice view of the lake and most of Destiny Islands, but why would Kairi come here in the first place?

"I found it one day when I was trying to run away from home. Turns out this place has a great view. It sucks we live in the center of Destiny Islands because we can barely see the ocean, but we've got this lake that isn't that great. And then I heard that rumor you kept rambling on about a long, long, long time ago and I always wondered if the lake was really blue. So I'd come here at random times when I was happy, sad, mad, or whatever. Turns out I never found out if it was blue cause I'd come in the afternoon or the evening. So this time I promised myself I'd come at the crack of dawn and find out," Kairi explained.

"That made no sense you know?" Sora retorted as he lied down on his back.

"It made perfect sense. So anyway…I was thinking…since I'm here might as well watch the sunrise too," Kairi suggested.

"This would be so romantic if I didn't hate you and you didn't hate me," Sora muttered and almost cracked up at how girlish he sounded.

"Ew. You sound so…**ew**," Kairi whined.

"So you just spend most of your life trying to find if lakes are really blue?" Sora questioned jokingly.

"Well, maybe I do. It's none of your business anyway what I do on my time," Kairi retorted back rudely, **"You were never one to remember important things anyway."**

"What's that mean?" Sora wondered.

"Nothing," Kairi replied immediately, "It was nonsense. That wasn't even supposed to come out."

"Then why'd you say it?" Sora asked. His eyes were wide and it was as if he was trying to pry her secrets open, but Kairi was strong and didn't give in easily.

"Because…because…" Kairi trailed off and stared at the lake, "Oh look! The sun's rising! It's so pretty. Isn't it pretty Sora?"

"If you changed the subject one more time I swear I'm going to—"

"And the lake! It's blue!" Kairi squealed in delight as she took out her digital camera out of her pocket. She began taking snapshots of the blue lake and the sunrise, which contrasted with it's bright orange and yellow colors.

"Wait what?" Sora completely lost his train of thought and looked at the lake, which was actually **blue**. Usually it was an ugly, polluted, green shade, but there it was; sparkling a beautiful shade of blue.

"Take a picture will you Sora? Even if I do look horrible," Kairi begged. Sora just nodded as he grabbed her camera and waited for her to pose. Kairi pulled out her hair tie so her hair was down. She didn't make any special smile or pose in some seductive way…or anything. She just stood there looking like…**well…Kairi**. She had a small smile on her lips (she didn't enjoy smiling with her teeth. Even if they were pearly white and straight) and her eyes were opened wide.

Sora stared at the camera screen for a second almost admiring how…

_'Don't think it Sora…don't think it…'_

**Beautiful** she looked even if she just woke up or the fact that she wasn't even posing or anything. She was just Kairi and yet she managed to look like an angel.

"Well I don't have all day you know," Kairi interrupted his train of thoughts. He quickly clicked the button and took the picture. He admired the picture for a moment, but Kairi snatched the digital camera out of his hands.

"Err…" Sora trailed off.

"The sunrise is so pretty!" Kairi exclaimed, "I actually have never seen anything this amazing."

"Uh huh…" Sora mumbled not really paying attention.

"Well, I'll send you a picture if you want one," Kairi suggested, but Sora didn't respond. He just kept staring at her and that was sort of scaring Kairi. At first she thought maybe he was a bit tired, but if normal people were tired they'd kind of close their eyes…

Then again Sora wasn't exactly **normal**.

"So umm…I'm going to go now…and uhh…yeah…cause…uhh…I have to…err…" Kairi stammered as she abruptly got up. She had no idea why, but she was feeling quite nervous under that look Sora was giving her. It almost made her shiver in the bright sunlight. "I have to go to Namine's!" '_Stop staring at me Sora!'_

It seemed Sora snapped out of his trance at that particular moment, "At 5:30 in the morning?"

"Well, no. I'm going to have breakfast and then—"

"Well, let's have breakfast together I'll pay," Sora suggested casually as he got up and started acting normal.

Since when did their behavior suddenly flip? It was as if someone pressed the switch button and now Kairi was the nervous one in the trance and Sora was the one acting normal.

"No," Kairi responded abruptly. Her face was red for some odd reason at the thought of the two eating breakfast as 'friends' or more than friends…or whatever the heck Kairi was picturing in her confused and jumbled mind.

"Come on I'll pay. How can you refuse free food?" Sora questioned. "Plus the breakfast restaurant is right over there. It's got a perfect view of this ugly lake!"

Kairi couldn't deny the fact that her stomach was extremely hungry and not to mention the fact that she was completely broke, "Umm…well fine."

"Great. So let's go," Sora then grabbed Kairi's hand and led her down the hill so they could go to the cheap breakfast restaurant. Kairi who was quite uncomfortable and getting dragged behind suddenly came to an abrupt halt.

"I can't go in like this. I'm wearing my pajamas and—"

"No one cares. You look fine in your pajamas," Sora brushed the comment away as if it was nothing, "No one's going to notice anyway. They look normal to me." Sora then began dragging her toward the breakfast restaurant again. Kairi suddenly halted again.

"Well, I'm broke you know I could never pay you back and—"

"What do you not understand about when I say 'i'm paying'?" Sora snapped as he tugged at her hand once more and Kairi was forced to walk with him. Kairi kept trying to search for excuses in her head, but by the time she actually thought of one the both of them were at the breakfast restaurant.

Sora pushed open the front door and they entered in the small quaint restaurant. They didn't even bother waiting for a waitress to lead them to a table. Sora just plopped down near the table with the nicest view.

"Sora...don't you think we should wait for…--"

"Do you want this table or what?" Sora cut her off rudely.

"Yes, I want this table, but we could have waited for a waitress or something," Kairi snapped back annoyed this time.

"You know I'm paying," Sora retorted back quickly.

"Okay, okay, okay fine," Kairi mumbled under her breath, "You are just so persistent…**it's kind of cute.**"

"What was that?" Sora asked loudly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxMeanwhilexxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that?" Roxas asked loudly.

"I said **you are just so persistent!**" Namine had left out the other half of her statement. After all it would've been embarrassing if Roxas found out she thought he was cute! "I just don't understand why you had to wake me up at…" Namine paused as she stared at her watch, "5:49 in the morning!" Namine's quiet voice held a bit of annoyance in it.

At first Namine had been uncomfortable hanging out with Roxas so often (especially because every time he'd help her up since she was such a **klutz**, her stomach would get all _fluttery_), but Kairi had been with Sora so often and it had caused her to be quite bored. Plus it seemed as if fate was still teasing her as she kept bumping into him every day. It was almost part of her routine nowadays. **Wake up. Buy breakfast. Bump into Roxas. Eat breakfast**. Not to mention the fact that they were lab partners, it seemed natural that they started to become friends.

So as usual they hung out, except today instead of hanging out at 5:49 **PM** Roxas had surprised her at 5:49 **AM**, and climbed a tree, which led to her room (getting a scratch or two on his arm). He opened her window, which was thankfully unlocked and fell through to her room. At first Namine didn't even wake up (being the heavy sleeper she is), but Roxas decided to take advantage of that. He secretly planted a kiss (ever so quickly) on her lips and then woke her up (which led to a shriek, which Roxas had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't wake up her mom). Eventually she calmed down and Roxas begged her to come with him. Namine at first was confused, but trusted Roxas.

Which led to the scene in front of us.

"Sure you said that…" Roxas mumbled. He could've sworn he heard her say something else, but maybe his mind was tricking him, "Anyways, I told you to just trust me. We're going somewhere and when we get there you'll know."

"It's not like I don't trust you Rox**_ie_**," Namine used her special pet name for him, which caused him to groan out in frustration, "It's just that I, at least want to know where I'm going to at…" she glanced at her watch again, "5:51 in the morning," she stated flustered.

"Well Nam**_ie_**," Roxas retorted with his special pet name for her, "I told you not to worry. Now just follow me."

Namine sighed and allowed him to lead her. For some reason she just could not say no to him. All he'd have to do was say please and thank you and she'd already be half way there doing whatever he asked.

"Oh…fine…" Namine mumbled as she followed Roxas up a steep hill. She hadn't really been paying attention to where she was walking. She was just staring at the back of Roxas's head and wondering what he was thinking.

"And we're here!" Roxas exclaimed and Namine looked up.

**It was breathtaking**.

"The…lake?" Namine asked in a confused manner.

"Yes, the lake. Isn't it pretty? It's usually all green and disgusting right? Well, one day I came up here early in the morning cause I was jogging and I saw the lake was blue and for some reason it…" Roxas trailed off.

"It…?" Namine encouraged him to continue, but he held his breath.

"It reminded me of **you**," Roxas finished quietly, "I mean…your eyes. The bright blue color it is right now…not that green color."

"Oh…thanks…" Namine mumbled as she started blushing and looked the other way.

Roxas smiled and leaned in closer. He then pinched her cheeks and laughed a bit, "Aww…you're so cute when you blush."

"I'm not blushing," Namine responded indignantly, but it was a bit hard since her cheeks were being pinched.

"Sure you're not," Roxas replied **_still smiling_**, but he let go of her cheeks.

Namine then lay on the grass and stared up at the bright sky. It was tinted with some blues, pinks, oranges, and purples. During the sunrise the sky was always so bright and colorful. Namine loved it although she wasn't exactly a morning person, to her, waking up this early was worth it. She wished she brought her sketchbook so she could've drawn the sunrise…

**And Roxas**.

Namine shook her head of the thoughts and sat up to see the sunrise.

"It's pretty…" Namine whispered.

"Yeah…" Roxas trailed off.

"Thanks," Namine thanked softly and Roxas smiled once again.

**She kind of had this affect on him. **Maybe that's why he couldn't stop smiling when he was around her.

"No problem. I'm glad you enjoyed it," Roxas explained. He put his hand on her lap and rubbed it. She looked down at the hand and then at Roxas's face and returned the smile.

"I wish we could be here forever," Namine murmured as she lay back down on the grass. Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy from sleep. She was becoming less and less aware of her surroundings and began to doze off. After all it was nearly 6 in the morning.

"We can be here forever one day." There was a pause. "I love you."

Namine could've sworn she heard someone say that before she fell asleep.

Dream or not Namine smiled in her sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was chapter 7! I know very sappy, but I'm a sucker for those :). 

I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for not posting up for a while, but starting high school is this huge transition and I got a 72 on my first math test! So I was busy, busy, busy, and with swim team and violin lessons I was like getting murdered! Well I'll try to post up once again (and earlier this time). I posted today because I stayed home from school. Yucky being sick sucks, but today when I woke up at 6 (cause the bus comes at like 7) I was staring at the sunrise and I realized it was really pretty. Then I kind of threw up cause I was sick. Teehee.

Sorry for any grammatical errors, I always proofread my own stories. I don't have any of those other technical things.

I hope you enjoyed this and I'm really sorry. I promise I'll write chapter 8 during my three day weekend! And I have ANOTHER three-day weekend the week after so I'll write chapter 9 then! WOOOO. Okay sorry this is getting long.

x3,  
LJ


	8. Chapter 8: What a Warm Hug

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts…if I did I would not be writing this at the moment and taking up space!

Favorite Reviewer of Last Chapter:  
Well, guys I have to be quite honest I can't pick anymore! I've been really busy, but all your reviews mean a lot so I just want to let you guys know that.

By the way…check out my 0NESH0T if your craving some Sora x Kairi stuff, since people just haven't updated anything yet (like me for example!) so check it out and review if you like:)

Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You  
**Chapter 8: What a Warm Hug**

"What was that?" Sora asked loudly. He stared at her confused. _'Did she just say--?'_

"I didn't say anything Sora," Kairi stated firmly, "No I did not say anything whatsoever. Nuh-uh. _**At all**. _End of this freaking discussion!" She started picking up her fork and stabbing it down gently on the table to hide her anger and embarrassment (if you considered that stabbing _could_ be gentle).

"I could've sworn I heard—"

"NO!" Kairi exclaimed cutting him off.

"But Kai…I **swear** I heard you say—"

"What would you like to order?" a tired and bored waitress asked drearily as she surprised both Sora and Kairi.

Sora stopped in mid sentence and completely forgot that they were supposed to order. _'Okay maybe I am hearing things.'_

"Can I have this dish?" Kairi asked as she pointed to a picture on the menu, "With the pancakes, bacon, eggs, and biscuit?"

_'She ordered ALREADY?_' Sora wondered incredulously.

"And for you sir…?" the waitress asked tiredly.

Sora just stared at her and then back at Kairi, "Uhh…could you give me another minute?"

"Yeah, sure," the waitress sighed and walked away.

"What is taking you so long to order? If it takes you long to order than it's also postponing my breakfast as well," Kairi explained, "And I'm hungry—"

"And if you haven't noticed **I'm paying**," Sora interrupted rudely and Kairi just rolled her eyes. "Plus I like to look at my options. What if I don't like the eggs, but the bacon? I don't want to order that big plate you just ordered if I have to have the eggs. I want all the good food I can get." Kairi once again rolled her big violet eyes. "Okay, whatever. I'm just going to pick for you at this rate," Kairi stated simply and Sora went back to looking at the menu.

Eventually he ordered (some eternity later) and the food was finally served to them.

"This is amazing. Who knew that this breakfast place was this good? If I knew I'd come here like **every day!**" Kairi praised as she took a bite of her bacon. She smiled and laughed along with Sora as he attempted to chug down some eggs (which he ended up enjoying **a lot**).

"I would have another chugging contest with you, but right now my stomach hurts so I'm going to take my time and eat," Sora said as he stuffed more food in his mouth. Earlier on both Sora and Kairi had had a full on chugging contest and of course Sora won, but not without the consequences. He ended up having a huge stomach ache, which started to die away as they began talking once again.

"Shut up! You won you know," Kairi giggled and her fork was waving in the air as she said this.

**Did she just giggle?**

"I know I won. I **knew** I was going to win, but you just had to **not** listen to me," Sora pointed out and Kairi just rolled her eyes (yet again).

"That did **not** make sense," Kairi retorted.

"It most certainly made sense," Sora defended as he grabbed a sugar packet and threw it at Kair's nose, which caused a small yelp from Kairi and a few stares from other people. Kairi couldn't help, but crack into a smile as she grabbed the plastic spoon and threw it at him. But that wasn't why she was lying on the floor cracking up at this very moment…no…that wasn't it.

The spoon was stuck in Sora's head and he was trying to get it out.

Finally Kairi got up to help Sora. After all she couldn't just leave him there like that…all confused and cute like that…

**Whoa, whoa.**

_'Did I just think Sora was confused and cute?'_ Kairi wondered, but shrugged it off as she leaned forward and attempted to get the spoon out of his hair. She was standing up and her head was a couple inches above his head, staring down. Sora on the other hand was looking up at Kairi's deft hands. He was at eye level around her neck and shoulders, but it seemed he was the only one who noticed the close proximity of the two.

"Got it!" Kairi shrieked as Sora jumped up from surprise and banged the top of his head on Kairi's chin, which caused her to fall forward on her stomach. She was now on Sora's lap with her legs in midair. Sora and Kairi were too busy laughing at their awkward situation that they didn't notice the door open in the background.

"**_Sora…?_**" the oh-so-familiar voice asked.

"Crap," Sora mumbled as Kairi stopped laughing for a second.

**Perfect Timing**.

"Sora…that you?" the voice asked once again.

Sora was actually considering saying 'no' or that the man had mistaken him for some one else…**or anything**, but before he could catch himself a 'yes' was forming in his throat and rolling off his tongue.

"Yes," Sora replied as he turned and looked straight into the eyes of **yours truly**,

**Riku**.

'_Crap…crap…crap! Riku's going to think I've flipped and I'm definitely not going to explain my living situation with Riku cause then he's going to think…dirty thoughts. Not to mention his thing for her…he's going to think that I'm a traitor if he finds out that we've been hanging out. Crap…crap…crap…'_

"What the hell are you doing? Are you getting a lap dance or something?" Riku asked curiously.

"**NO**!" The booming voice from Sora's lap yelled shrilly as Kairi jumped off of Sora and stared straight at Riku. For a second Sora swore he saw Riku flinch and then smile.

"My, my, my, Kairi Aozora. Didn't fancy seeing you here with **Sora**," Riku taunted.

"Umm…I…" Kairi's voice quavered, "You…**Sora and I…**No…"

"What was that? I didn't catch that," Riku teased.

"Shut up you inconsiderate jerk," Kairi hissed and was about to push him away or _slap _him (cause god knows he deserved it), but Riku grabbed her hand in midair and the other hand caressed it gently. Kairi growled in disgust and tried to pull away.

"Now, now…let's not be frisky Kairi. Acting hard to get I see—"

"**Yeah right**. You keep telling yourself that. It's not called acting, it's more called, **hate**," Kairi interjected rudely as she tried to pry away from Riku's tight grip, but it didn't seem to work.

"Hey Riku come on—"

"What Sora? If you ask me it doesn't make sense…I mean…you and Kairi eating breakfast together? Last time I checked you guys hated each other. Did you guys suddenly decide to be best friends? If so, I didn't get the memo," Riku glared at Sora.

"Just let go," Sora demanded. Seeing him hold on to Kairi made him angrier and angrier by the second, but before Sora could resist the urge to punch Riku, he had already let go of Kairi.

"You better explain Sora," Riku commanded.

"I've got nothing to explain to you," Sora muttered as he looked down.

"You heard him," Kairi reinforced loudly as she stepped in front of Sora, "He's got nothing to tell you. Now go away."

"Gees, Sora…didn't know you hired a bodyguard. What the hell is going on? Why are you and Kairi suddenly buddy-buddy?" Riku questioned.

"We are NOT buddy-buddy!" Kairi exclaimed, "We're doing a science project together!"

"On what? It seems way more than a science project to me," Riku asked as he raised an eyebrow and Kairi let out a shriek of frustration.

"YOU. OUT!" Kairi shouted.

"I'll be waiting for that explanation," Riku mumbled coolly as he walked out the door of the breakfast restaurant. 

Sora sat back down in his seat and began eating again quietly. He felt rather guilty for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that Riku used to (or maybe still does) have a huge crush on Kairi. But if he still did Riku would've gone for the kill and kissed her right then and there.

Ugh. Love triangles. Not something you want to deal with every day.

_'No…no, no, no, no it's not a love triangle it's…a…a…uhh…friendship triangle! That's all. I mean really Riku's just mistaking it as like a date or something when really we're just having a friendly outing that I just so happened to be paying for and—gees I should just stop thinking in general…'_ Sora thought gloomily.

But maybe Riku was over her and was just annoyed at Sora for being such a hypocrite (and technically Sora _was_ being a huge hypocrite). 

Kairi on the other hand was still red and fuming with anger. No one…**no one** ever humiliates or insults her or her friends (if you consider Sora a friend) like that. She was still standing and was breathing heavily. If she could she would've smacked him or kneed him in the groin.

_Oh_ what she would do to punish Riku.

"Riku is such a JERK!" Kairi shrieked as she plopped down on her chair and started ranting, "I swear next time I see him I think I'll kill him. He is just such a horrible person. Not to mention a total womanizer. I mean I can list at least a **trillion** times that he's hit on Namine, Yuffie, and Selphie."

Sora was just staring blankly at his food.

"Sora? Sor—ahhhh? Say something?" Kairi enunciated on Sora's name. He suddenly snapped his attention toward her.

Sora looked up, but had to look away from her beautiful violet gaze.

"Something up?" Kairi asked confused. She pushed back some of her crimson locks out of her face and tilted her head to the side, "If it's something Riku did then ignore it. He's a total jerk right?"

"It's nothing…it's just…" Sora trailed off. Should he tell her about Riku's feelings for her?

"Yeah…?" Kairi asked.

What was he doing? Risking his friendship for Kairi? No way! He wouldn't do something like that! He was supposed to remain loyal to his best friend and not spill one of his best friend's most important secret about Kairi! He couldn't tell her! That was obviously the best _and_ right thing to do for their friendsh—

"Riku-used-to-have-a-huge-thing-for-you," Sora blurted all in one breath.

Talk about slap in the forehead.

"Wha—what?" Kairi's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. The fork in her hand made a loud CLANG noise as it bounced on her plate. "_Ri—RIKU?"_  
  
"He…er…forget what I just sai—"

"Did you just say he…_liked_ me?" Kairi repeated with disgust dripping off of her voice. "Are we talking about the same Riku? Cause like I know a few Riku's…"

"Yes, we're talking about the same Riku," Sora clarified, "So I felt kind of guilty cause maybe he was jealous and stuff…and…"

"Well, let him think what he wants! Serves him right. I hope he's seething with jealousy right now because I rather spend my time with a guy like **you** than a stupid jerk like _him_!" Kairi suddenly snapped her mouth shut.

Did she just say that out loud?

"Uhh…" Sora wasn't sure if he should be insulted on his friend's behalf or happy about the compliment Kairi just gave him. Either way Sora was blushing.

"Well, I didn't mean it like _that_. You aren't any better than him," Kairi immediately snapped back, "I mean you guys are both jerks and all. But I just so happened to _have_ gotten to know you better! I didn't have a choice. You **live** with me. I _have_ to get along with you. I'm sure if I was in the same predicament with Riku this would be happening…except that whole crush thing."

Ouch. Sora hoped Kairi didn't hear that strange breaking noise coming somewhere in his chest…which sounded somewhat like a heart kind of _cracking_.

He hoped she didn't mean that…no scratch that…he begged deep down inside she didn't mean that. That maybe she was just ranting on again, like she usually did. They had chosen to be friends right? 

Wrong.

_'God why am I being such a girl about this? We aren't REALLY friends so I shouldn't get all upset with what she said_.' Sora lectured himself, but it still wouldn't numb that strange feeling.

Kairi once again snapped her mouth shut. Why did she keep saying the wrong things that she didn't mean? Why?

"Sora…I didn't mean it like that—" Kairi reached out her hand to at least touch Sora's hand, but he pulled away subconsciously and Kairi's eyes widened.

Now that hurt.

"It's okay. I get it," Sora simply stated.

"No, Sora come on I didn't mean it like that I'm sor—"

"Here's your bill," The waitress interrupted once again.

"Thanks," Sora thanked as he scanned the bill and left 15 dollars, plus a tip on the pad.

"Sora, let me finish. I didn't mean it like that. Come on…" Kairi begged as she attempted to reach out for his hand yet again, but he pulled away.

Now that _burned_ this time.

_'Why the hell am I being such a girl over this?'_ Sora wondered to himself once again.

"I told you Kai, **I get it**," Sora growled as he got up and quickly walked out the door.

Kairi followed him and suddenly she couldn't control herself anymore. She was frustrated, hurt, and most importantly…_warm_?

Yes, **warm**.

She had suddenly ran in front of him, grabbed his arm and in the midst of all of this she _hugged_ him.

"I'm sorry Sora. I didn't mean it. I really didn't," Kairi whispered as she buried her face in his chest. Her hands were wrapped around the back of his neck and she was pressing herself closer and closer against him until she was as close as she could get. She felt so warm and protected as she hugged him.

Sora on the other hand was on some other planet called…_dreamland_.

His cobalt blue eyes widened and his body froze on how tight she was squeezing him and how close she was. He could feel almost every single curve of her body and the skin on the back of his neck was almost being electrified by her touch.

At first Sora thought that he was dreaming this up or _something_, but when he wrapped his arms around Kairi and she didn't disappear he realized that this was all real.

_This is real…_

"I…uhh…Kai…" Sora stammered.

"I didn't mean it Sora," Kairi whispered, "So just forgive me. I still want to be friends."

"Of…of course," Sora managed to somewhat choke out. His voice was all choked up and his hands were all clammy. What the hell was going on with him?

"I just don't know what got over me," Kairi whispered.

_'What got over you? What's going on with **me**?_' Sora thought as he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent of **paopu** fruit. God she was amazing. _'Stop it Sora_.'

"Thank you," Kairi thanked sweetly.

Since Kairi was too short to reach Sora's cheek and didn't want to break the warm embrace she just kissed his neck…_barely_. That is if you considered a brief nanosecond brush of the lips over the skin of his neck.

But even so it made his heart beat wildly. Such a reaction Sora had never experienced before.

"K—kai…what…wha---are…you…?" Sora stammered as Kairi blushed the same color as her hair.

"Uhh…we should go home," Kairi changed the subject as she broke the embrace and began leading him back home and Sora followed.

Sora almost wanted to just grab her back and beg for another 10 minutes…_at least_. But Sora didn't want to make a fool of himself and not only that Kairi would get a bit suspicious. After all Sora was getting a little suspicious of himself too.

_'What the hell is wrong with me?_' Sora wondered.

But in reality the question shouldn't have been asked as '_what the hell is **wrong** with me?'_, but it should've been asked as…'_what the hell is **right** with me?'_

Because truth be told there was nothing wrong with Sora…

No, on the contraire everything was **right** with Sora, just **right**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxMeanwhilexxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unbeknownst to the two embracing teens a tall male figure with silver hair had been watching them the whole time. He was hiding behind a nearby palm tree near the café and although his silver hair would've been a definite eye catcher no one seemed to notice him. If this was a good thing or a bad thing he wasn't sure because at this point he almost **wished** they would've seen him so that they might have not done that, had they known he was there.

As his eyes scanned them and his heart broke at the same time he frowned at his best friend while Kairi suddenly pounced on him and hugged him tightly. Something the silver-haired fellow only **dreamed** of doing.

His cold aquamarine eyes narrowed and he abruptly turned away and narrowed his eyes, but not before be could utter one heartbroken word.

"_Kairi…_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Currently 1:04 AM. Yes, it's late, but I knew I wouldn't have time to write this or post this later so here I am writing it on Sunday at 1:04 AM. I don't have school on Monday! WOOT! Or next Monday! But remember my posts **will** get longer because of school.

Kind of obvious who that was in the last little section. Poor Riku :( 

Anyways, I posted again! YAY! I hope you liked this chapter. It was kind of long just for one scene, but the next chapter will be up by…I hope this Saturday? I know long, long, wait, but I got a 72 on my math TEST. EEK my first math test below a 90. High school can be so stressful especially since I'm taking two 10th grade honors courses and not to mention I'm a 9th grader! I mean beginning high school's so hard! And my swim coach is giving us practice during our 3 day weekend! WTH!

And once again a big thanks to my reviewers! I wasn't sure if I'd get any reviews since it was on hiatus, but the reviews are back again! BIG THANKS x3 :)

x3,  
LJ


	9. Chapter 9: Truth Can Make You Faint

Disclaimer: Nuh-uh. I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Favorite Reviewer of Last Chapter:  
The Regalia  
kingdomfantasyanime453

Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You  
**Chapter 9: Truth Can Make You Faint**

"Mmm…" Namine smiled in her sleep and rolled over to her face, expecting to come in full contact with a mouth full of grass, but instead her mouth was still _clean_. Her head on a…

Pillow? And a bed? With blankets? None of the things around her were familiar. It seemed all so foreign. Where was she?

One thought immediately popped into her mind.

_'Roxas…'_ Namine smiled at how kind he was. He must've carried her all the way back to his house and put her on his bed so she could sleep. It was obviously a sweet gesture to do, but Namine hadn't seen Roxas in sight at all.

Now where was that spiky blonde boy and what was he up to?

Namine pouted to herself and rolled out of bed. She was still in her silk gown pajama dress, which she didn't usually wear (but once again she forgot to do her a laundry and ended up wearing some fancy lingerie she got from her _mother_). She felt a little bit _exposed_ in such a skimpy dress, after all she usually wore pajama bottoms and a shirt, but today she was wearing a spaghetti strapped silk gown that was cut way above her knees and since she was so thin, it was baggy up top. She frowned at her outfit, but decided it was no big deal. Before she and Roxas had walked all the way to the lake and nothing was wrong.

Then again neither of them was both awake enough to notice her outfit. She paused and contemplated her options. She could either stay here and waste her time here over a stupid sleeping gown or go down there and find Roxas. She decided to go with her second choice and find Roxas. But before Namine went downstairs she observed the room. It was filled with posters of bands, skaters, and clothes were all over the place. Although it was messy it still smelled good. It was citrusy, but not girly. No by any means, not girly at all, but it smelled like Roxas.

Namine then realized she **loved** the smell of Roxas. She shook her head and remembered she had a task to accomplish.

She opened the door and immediately smelled something delightful downstairs. She also heard a string of curses as well, but she knew that voice was Roxas's. She stifled a giggle and continued walking down the stairs quietly. She didn't know where she was going, but she followed the sound of frying or something of the sort. By the time the noise was at its climax she creaked open the door quietly and peeked through.

The first thing she saw was Roxas throw a burnt pancake in the trashcan and let out another sentence filled with curses. The second thing she noticed was the beautiful table with flowers in the center and plenty of food around. She was surprised that Roxas did this, but was it for…?

**No. **_No_. No. Impossible. It just couldn't be for **her**. Just plain _Namine_. No one ever did anything special for **her**. She was a shadow. A girl no one noticed. The girl who was silent and mainly drew pictures. Those pictures were her sanctuary.

But there was such a thing as more than one sanctuary.

"HOLY CRAP! NAMINE!" Roxas shrieked as he looked up and saw a flash of blonde hair a pair of blue eyes, "What?! What are you doing here? You…you're awake?!"

Namine froze as she realized she was caught, but composed herself easily and opened the door all the way and came into the kitchen. "Of course I am silly. Does it look like I'm sleep walking?" Namine teased as she sauntered over and sat down on the table, "Nice plate setting."

"I…I didn't think you'd wake up yet," Roxas stammered.

"What's the nice plate setting and the food for?" Namine wondered as she trailed her finger around the outline of a flower.

"You of course," Roxas explained logically as Namine picked up a small piece of bacon with her fingers and started chewing on it.

"Me?" Namine choked on the bacon she was eating, but began to calm down and finish the piece, "Why me?"

"Because I just felt like it," Roxas replied vaguely as he turned his back to her and began washing the dishes, "Am I not allowed to do something nice for a friend?"

"Uhh…but…" Namine paused trying to think of the right word, but nothing came up, "Sure."

"Exactly" Roxas smiled at her and sat down right across from her, "I'm just doing a friendly favor."

"You do too many favors. I really don't need all this Roxas," Namine assured.

"But you _deserve_ it," Roxas retorted, "Plus you're parents are always on those stupid business trips. They don't even send you a card."

"My mom just came back home yesterday," Namine defended, "They…they care, but they don't show it as much."

"Yeah and you're mom's leaving this afternoon right? And why'd she come home? To just relax for an hour and then leave?" Roxas asked angrily, "You don't deserve that. Your parents just neglect you and expect you to take care of yourself. Where's your dad? Off on another business trip?"

"They trust me Roxas! I can handle myself!" Namine shouted, "I can. I'm fine."

"Don't you feel even more lonely in a big house with no one at all?" Roxas wondered, "I mean…no one at all. Not even a pet."

"You get used to it," Namine whispered silently, "My parents gave me all they can. They work and pay for my food. I can't take that for granted."

"They can't take **you** for granted," Roxas declared, "You need someone who will give you this attention."

"No, I don't. I'm fine just by myself," Namine explained, "_Just fine, Roxas_."

"Namine don't do this to them. Don't do this to **me**," Roxas begged as he leaned forward, but Namine backed up a little and pretended to begin eating breakfast.

"It's okay Roxas. With you I'm fine," Namine explained as she began chewing again. Roxas was flustered a little at the compliment, but he didn't want to get off track like this.

"Namine…" Roxas whined, "If your parents aren't at home spend the night at my place. My parents won't mind."

"But **I'd** mind. I don't want to intrude and I'm not _lonely_," Namine explained as she finished up the last of her breakfast.

"Well, _in case_," Roxas added, "Just stop by my place and don't ever feel like you're intruding. **You're not**."

"Okay whatever," Namine replied as she picked up her plate and walked over to the sink to wash the dishes.

"Don't forget," Roxas demanded.

"I won't," Namine answered firmly, "I should go."

"Stay," Roxas demanded.

"I need to change!" Namine exclaimed. _'I…there's something wrong with me.'_ Namine thought as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"What's wrong with that?" Roxas asked as he rose an eyebrow, "I have clothes you know…"

"Roxas n—" Namine paused as she heard a faint buzzing coming from somewhere, "Do you hear that?"

"Wha--? OH!" Roxas exclaimed, "That…" Roxas pointed to a flashing color on top of the microwave, "It's your cell phone. I didn't want it to bother you while you were asleep so I put it down here."

"Oh…" Namine quickly glided over to the phone and didn't bother looking at caller ID. Roxas waited patiently as she picked up the phone and gasped, **"Kairi? What's wrong?"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Kairi got home something kept bothering her conscience. It kept annoying her and nagging her.

Of course it was Sora. He always seemed to get on her nerves even if he wasn't even _doing_ anything. Sure, he was taking a nap in his room quietly, but still something bothered Kairi about Sora.

Why the _hell_ did she kiss his neck? It bothered her. She didn't _mean_ for that to happen. After all it was just a small gesture, but she didn't want him to get any funny _ideas_****

And after thinking, and thinking, **and even more thinking**. She somehow got on the topic of her friendship with Sora in the past. _His promise_ that he didn't fufill. This made her mad all over again, but that was _ages_ ago. Why wasn't she over it yet?

_'I…there's something wrong with me…_' Kairi thought to herself as she shook her head.

Suddenly Kairi jumped up and scribbled something on a sheet of paper. She slid the sheet under Sora's door and grabbed her cell phone and quickly dialed the number she knew so well.

One ring. Two ring. Kairi sighed.

Three ring. Four ring. _'Pick up your phone!'_

Suddenly the phone stopped ringing and she heard some muffled voices for a brief millisecond, but Kairi began talking.

"I haven't told you everything yet. So just listen. I'm going to your place in 10 minutes. I've got this problem," Kairi explained all in one breath.

"Kairi? What's wrong?" Namine wondered.

"I need you to go to your house. I need to tell you something!" Kairi demanded.

"I'm at Roxas's, but I'll be there soon," Namine agreed as Kairi silently let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks! Bye!" Kairi hung up and dashed to Namine's house.

Whoa. Whoa. REWIND? _Roxas's_ place? What the hell was she doing there?

_'Whatever she can explain after I tell my story_,' Kairi thought to herself as she dashed toward Namine's house. She was still in her pajamas, but she didn't really care at this point. She needed to vent out. She needed to find out what was wrong with her!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's wrong?" Roxas questioned as Namine hung up the phone.

"I need to go," Namine simply stated, "I'll call you tonight."

"You better," Roxas teased as he slowly leaned forward and Namine began blushing furiously. And just like that he _kissed_ her…

On the cheek.

Namine let out a sigh, but if it was of glee or disappointment she didn't know. All she knew was that in the back of her mind she kept wondering what a kiss on the _lips_ would be like with Roxas.

Okay, now would be the best time for her to go.

"I…uhh…got to go…uhh…bye…" Namine stammered. She didn't want to do something stupid or somehow kiss him without noticing.

"Namine are you all right?" Roxas wondered.

"I'm f—fine…bye Roxas." Namine quickly hugged him and rushed out the door, but she couldn't help, but feel that spot on her cheek where Roxas kissed her. The thought just made her blush all around.

"Stop it Namine! Kairi needs you," Namine muttered and began to run to her house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kai_ri_," Namine whined. Both Kairi and Namine were sitting on Namine's couch once again chatting. They lit the fireplace and the flames began to dance since it was a bit chilly today. Namine's parents weren't home this afternoon so it was perfect for their little gathering.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you," Kairi muttered, "I just…it's hard to explain." Both Kairi and Namine had just sat on the couch eating and watching TV for the first hour. It seemed Kairi didn't want to break the ice first, so after an hour Namine had finally whined for Kairi to start.

"Please tell me. I left Ro…" Namine didn't want to explain how she left Roxas's house earlier for this meeting. It would cause questions that she herself didn't know the answer to, "I mean…I **woke** up early for this…"

"It's like 2 in the afternoon? Usually you wake up by 9 and didn't you say you were at Roxas's house?" Kairi stated.

"Can you just tell me what it's about?" Namine asked.

"As usual…" Kairi fumbled with the loose strands of her hair, "Sora…he just…there's so much I didn't tell you and so much that was messed up. There were so many things that weren't fixed or spoken about. They were all just left unsaid. I just…it's hard to explain."

"Talk…" Namine demanded, "What's going on? Start from the beginning."

"That's where I was going to start. I have to tell you the story of how it happened before I explain you know…what's going on," Kairi explained.

"Okay…?" Namine stated softly.

"So…I'm going to start from the beginning and reminisce," Kairi began, _"It all started when I met him in the kindergarten. From the start I knew he was different. Just special. Don't ask. He was different back then, but we became good friends in the third grade and—okay honestly I don't know what kind of drug I was on back then to be friends with him. So right before middle school we promised each other we wouldn't change and that no matter what we'd be best friends. Not just that we promised we'd meet each other at this park where we'd always hang out as kids. I still remember the date. March 15th of the eighth grade. I don't even know why I showed up. It was cold that day and Sora had changed so much since then—"_

"He didn't change _that_ much," Namine interrupted.

Kairi continued as if she didn't speak, _"Before I talk about that particular day I'm going to describe the events that led up to that day. For about 2 weeks before middle school Sora and I didn't talk and I missed the first week of school cause my mom and I went to California to visit some friends. So basically I hadn't talked to him for 3 weeks and I missed him—why? I seriously don't know, but he was pretty annoying. It was so weird though. I went to school and I tried to find him on the first day so we could walk to class together like we planned, but as it turns out I didn't have as many classes as I thought we'd be in. Not just that Sora ended up being this total regulation hottie or something. What kind of drugs _those_ girls were on I don't know either, but it was probably relatively close to the one I was on,"_ Namine laughed at Kairi's joke and Kairi continued again, "_But honestly he was different I knew it, but I didn't want to admit it. So when I finally waved hi to Sora he didn't wave back. I don't know if I wasn't cool enough for him, but he was surrounded by a whole bunch of girls and that's when it slapped me in the face. Sora wasn't Sora anymore. He wasn't the boy who'd save me his last piece of candy even when he didn't eat lunch. It was Mr. Hot-shot Sora who was all cocky. I mean sure he was a bit cocky when we were friends, but this…this was different_." Kairi paused.

"I know all of this already. What does this have to do with--?"

"Shh woman and let me finish," Kairi commanded, "_Then Selphie said…you know Selphie right? The brunette that was left back in the 4th grade? I used to be friends with that retarded cheerleader. Anyways, she said that I had a crush on Sora or something and I was all like…'No I don't!' I know I sound pretty immature or something or like that whole cootie thing, but trust me, by 6th grade I'd gotten over that. Granted, I was still a bit slow on this whole 'crush' concept, I still could never like Sora. He was my best friend! That just doesn't work out. But Selphie kept nagging me and saying things like that I stared at him! I mean just because he's in the way of the clock doesn't mean I'm staring at him!" _Namine made a coughing noise and Kairi ignored it, "Shut it Namine. I was seriously staring at the clock that time. _Not Sora_." Kairi grunted and continued, "_So I tried avoiding him so Selphie wouldn't think I liked him or anything. I stopped talking to him. I know…I know…stupid mistake. Who cares what other people think? I was young so what? And the next thing you know we're not talking. Like in general. I didn't hate him, but I didn't like him. But you still miss that feeling you know? The one person that knew you for so long was gone and it's like a part of you is gone too. Oh well I got over it."_

"Kairi honestly…I don't have the rest of my life…" Namine sighed.

"Just stop interrupting me!" Kairi suggested.

"Oh dear…" Namine mumbled as she nodded for Kairi to continue.

"_So a week before March 15th when I was in the 8th grade I was rereading over my diary entries. I mean everybody rereads this kind of stuff! I read the entry about Sora and my promise about how we'd meet each other no matter how much we drifted apart. **Hell no** was I going to go to that place and visit that guy who'd probably forgot about that promise anyway. No way! Screw him! That's all I thought, but when the day drew near and it was already 6:30 of the 15th of March I was out there in the freezing cold while it was raining waiting for him. I waited for about an hour, but he never showed. I almost wanted to cry, but I didn't…**I couldn't** and then I realized. I **hated** him. Too bad I figured out two years too late, but I **hated** him and even though in the back of my head I still missed him I still had that strong feeling of hate. He had broken a promise and this wasn't a light thing. We took promises seriously.  
_  
But this wasn't Sora. Sora had changed hadn't he? Well never mind him_,"_ Kairi sighed and looked down, "There's more don't get your hopes up too high. I just need a break."

Namine rolled her eyes, "There's obviously more. I just kind of wish this story wasn't so long!"

"I told you in the phone call to _just listen_. There was a lot I was hiding. This Sora subject is very touchy for me," Kairi explained.

"Continue," Namine commanded.

"Will do," Kairi smiled, "_So in the ninth grade I was doing my homework on a Friday night. My mom wasn't going to be home tonight so it would just be me by myself. I didn't really care that I wasn't out on a Friday night. Whatever, I was a loser. Is it my fault I rather not go to some party, get drunk, and probably end up sleeping with some random guy? No it isn't. But that one night the strangest thing happened. As I was doing my homework in my skimpy pajamas the doorbell began ringing furiously. Over and over again. I thought it was a killer or someone pranking so I didn't open it, but it wouldn't stop. Then suddenly there was a voice. A **familiar** voice calling my name over and over again. I rushed to the door and opened it up._

There was Sora. He was just standing there. With that strange mop of a head and he was leaning on the side of my door so when I opened it he fell through. He was drunk I knew it. Mr. Hot Shot went to a party cause he's so **cool**. _NOT, but anyways. He was drunk, but what the hell was he doing here? I dragged him to my room where I gave him some water, but he didn't say anything. All he did was just stared at me. Finally he spoke._

"It hasn't changed," was all he said and I gave him this look like. What the hell? But then he later explained that my **room** hadn't changed. How the hell would he remember? I didn't know or care. Then I asked him what he was doing here. He said he had no place to go and I was the closest. I was about ready to kill him and kick him out the door. When suddenly he just blatantly stated, "You're beautiful." And I shut up. Just like that he made me shut up, but I began to talk rapidly to hide my blush or the fact that I was touched.

Okay, this was all way too weird as you may have figured. A drunk Sora complimenting me when we weren't even friends and we were in **my** room alone. Then he says something else, "You smell good." He leans in close. He's drunk I know it, but why the hell are his senses on overdrive? I thought drunk people were supposed to be completely stupid. Well, actually that'd make sense because that would explain all of those compliments—"

"Kairi please, you're pretty," Namine urged.

_"It was so weird. He was leaning in closer to me. I began to talk real fast and say mean things. I could smell his budweiser-filled breath. His big blue eyes were wide now and suddenly he closed the gap and **kissed **me. His tongue licked over my lips and he pressed me down on the bed. Okay, let me remind you I'm in the ninth grade and I **hate** this guy. If he was trying to find a way to shut me up it definitely worked, but I was still pretty **pissed**. This guy just stole my first kiss and…wait…he was still kissing me and I hadn't done anything. What the hell?! I suddenly pushed him off and threw him out of my house. Like **literally**. In the end he found a ride home, but I couldn't forget that kiss. I liked it. I wanted it again. But I brushed it off as hormones. Because well…it **was**. The next school day we acted like nothing happened. Maybe nothing did happen because he didn't remember it. In the end though everything had changed and I just didn't want to admit it. And like **that** we were enemies and like **that** I didn't know him. **And just like that** he's under my roof living with me!"_

"So what's wrong…?" Namine wondered, "Besides the fact that he's living with you."

"He…I don't know. It's like I don't want to lose him again and I don't know why because frankly I think my life would be _much_ better without him," Kairi stated meanly, "I can't stand him. He's annoying and he loves getting in fights with me. Not just that he's totally arrogant and cocky. I can't stand him!"

"So why don't you want to lose him?" Namine questioned calmly.

"That's the thing! I don't know! And just this morning I hugged him because I was scared I hurt his feeling! What the hell? I shouldn't give a _damn!_" Kairi shrieked as she felt her blood pressure rising. This most definitely was not a good thing.

"Kairi…" Namine whispered.

"Sora…I don't understand him! Or me for that matter! He and his broken promises!" Kairi yelled.

"_Kairi_," Namine repeated.

"He can be such a jerk! He broke a _promise_. Something important to us and—god I can't stand him. He pisses me off _all the freaking time!_ He's practically on my hit list like **no joke**. He's so—"

"**KAIRI!**" Namine yelled.

"What is it?"

"Kairi I know why you're acting like this," Namine stated simply as Kairi's eyes widened in excitement.

"You do? Thank god because I need the truth and I need some answers," Kairi demanded.

"Three words," Namine paused and took a deep breath, "**_You're. In. Love_**."

Kairi never thought the truth could _literally_ cause her to faint.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SORRY GUYS! I know; I know I haven't posted in so long. I'm such a bad author, but I try. Not many authors are posting I know and it was pretty heartless of me not to either. But now that swim season is over I'll have time (granted, track season will start soon so don't get your hopes up TOO high)

I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be a little more Roxas X Namine more than Sora X Kairi. Sorry all you people who don't like Roxas X Namine as much!

I promise I'll try to update at least one chapter before track season! Thanks for sticking with the story

x3,  
LJ


	10. Chapter 10: Epiphanies

Disclaimer: I tell you I do now own Kingdom hearts, but I love writing about them.

Favorite Reviewer of Last Chapter:  
Sayshello3  
Weixuan18

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. I'm sure half of you don't even read fanfiction anymore and I don't expect any more reviews, but I'm continuing for my sake. I hate leaving things incomplete.

I also am going to just put this out there…I'm sorry if the plot is a little shaky. I haven't read this in years so this chapter may seem completely out of context! I'm going to reread the whole story this week and fix up this chapter accordingly!

Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You  
**Chapter 10: Epiphanies**

"Kairi!" The voiced shouted frantically, "_Kairi…_"

From the ears of the red-wined hair girl laying on the floor the voice sounded like it was under water or in slow motion. _Why_ it sounded so dreamily she didn't know. All she knew was that there was a throbbing pain in the back of her head and that she wasn't **entirely** awake. _How_ she got like this her half-awakened memory could not process.

"**Kairi!**" The voice pleaded," Oh Kairi! Wake up!"

Kairi could feel someone gripping her shoulders and shaking them, but a sentence kept replaying in her mind like a broken record. _"__**You're. In. Love**_." What that meant or why it was in her mind she honestly did not remember. She was too '**not-awake'** to remember anything.

"Kairi! Kairi please wake up!" The voice screamed so loudly. Kairi felt her shoulders being shaken more violently and suddenly her eyes shot open as she awoke.

_Unfortunately_ reality had sunk in and as Kairi's brain finally began to function, her memory began as well. The scene began playing over in her mind on fast-forward as she remembered every little detail…

_"Kairi I know why you're acting like this," Namine stated simply as Kairi's eyes widened in excitement._

"You do? Thank god because I need the truth and I need some answers," Kairi demanded.

"Three words," Namine paused and took a deep breath, "_**You're. In. Love**__."_

After that everything seemed to go blank.

"Wha—what happened?" Kairi asked Namine as she sat up.

"Oh Kairi! Kairi! I was so worried about you. I'm so glad you are okay," Namine cried as she hugged Kairi tightly, "I didn't mean to give you a fright. I just…I wanted to try to tell you the truth."

"What?" Kairi asked still a little light-headed.

"You fainted," Namine explained, "Are you all right?"

"I'm uhh…yeah?" Kairi mumbled a bit confused.

_'Fainted?'_ Kairi wondered in shock, _'But wait…do I love…no…__**impossible**__.'_

"Do you need anything?" Namine asked.

"I should probably go home…" Kairi said as she attempted to stand up, but struggled at first. Her knees were about to give in and the throbbing pain in the back of her head made everything dizzy a bit, but she managed to maintain her stance.

"Kairi I don't think you're in any condition to walk home. That fall really took a toll on you," Namine stated.

"I'm fine trust me. I just need to go home and get a **lot** of sleep," Kairi denied as she began walking to the door and pretending everything was fine, "Plus I need to sort out my emotions and stuff."

"_Kairi_—"

"I'm fine…_honestly_," Kairi assured as she walked in a straight line, "See? I can walk."

Namine wasn't completely sure. "I can walk you home," Namine offered.

"Namine _please_. Just let me go home _by. Myself. _ I need time to think," Kairi emphasized.

"Oh—all right…" Namine muttered sadly since she still felt a little guilty. "Call me if you need anything."

"In that case I won't be calling you," Kairi retorted, "Bye Namine. Yes—I'm fine."

"Oh…okay. Bye," Namine waved to Kairi as Kairi opened the door and walked out of her house.

_"Click_."

"And today's headline news…a strange young female claims that she's really a man trapped inside a girl's body," The TV projected.

"_Click_."

"But James…" A sob came from the actress on the screen, "I really do love you. James, I love you!"

"_Click_." A final click and the TV shut as Namine groaned for the millionth time so far. It was all ready 5:30 and for the past hour and a half Namine felt bored, tired, and most of all _lonely_. She had tried reading, watching TV and even doing her homework, but nothing worked.

"Argh…" Namine groaned. She usually never felt this lonely and she usually enjoyed having the house to herself so what made today so different?

What could she do? She _could_ call Kairi, but she didn't want to intrude. After all Kairi kind of made it pretty clear she wanted time alone and Namine was still very guilty for making her faint.

But was it really her fault for stating the truth? Kairi _had_ asked for it anyway.

Namine muttered a string of curses to herself and mentally kicked herself for being so stupid. And why was she so lonely anyway?

_"If your parents aren't at home spend the night at my place. My parents won't mind."_ That sentence replayed in her mind. Namine tried with much difficulty to refuse the tempting offer, but the more she refused, the more it sounded appealing.

"No…no Namine you can't just go intruding on Roxas's property!" Namine lectured herself.

_'He said his parents wouldn't mind! And he invited!_' Namine's conscience argued, but Namine shook her head in response.

"I can't!" Namine yelled and from far away Namine might have looked a bit crazy.

_'Why not? He said it wouldn't be that big of a deal. Plus a sleepover with a guy like Roxas. Don't you want to see what he looks like in just his boxers with his eyes closed?'_ How _that_ thought got in Namine's conscience she didn't know, but what she did know was that it _did_change her mind a little.

"What the hell? I can't believe I just thought that!" Namine mumbled in complete shock. "Oh whatever. A sleepover does sound kind of fun," Namine thought in the spur of the moment.

Namine didn't know what came over her, but she began packing frantically. '_Toothbrush. Check. Pillows. Check. Clothes and undergarments. Check. Cell phone. Check. Charger. Check.'_ Namine checked in her mind as she began putting the stuff in her bag.

Namine then grabbed her house keys, wallet, and her small handbag. She began putting a few important things in the small handbag and grabbed her larger bag and slung it over her shoulder.

'_What am I doing?_' Namine thought as she walked outside and locked her door, _'Too late to turn back now_.'

Namine began walking toward Roxas's house, which was only 7 or 8 minutes away. At first Namine took her time just in case she wanted to turn back, but no matter how hard she tried slowing down she ended up walking even faster. By the time she got to Roxas's house it had only taken her 5 minutes.

Why was she so excited anyway?

When she walked up the front step and was about to ring the doorbell she froze. _'Why __**am**__ I here? Oh dear. I should turn back and walk away or—'_

Suddenly the door opened and Roxas stood opposite her with eyes widened in shock.

"Namine? What are you doing here?" Roxas questioned as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I…I…" Namine spluttered, "**You offered!**"

"What?" Roxas asked completely bewildered.

"I…I mean…you said…you said I could come here if I was feeling…" Namine trailed off as she lost her nerve.

"You were feeling lonely?" Roxas asked, "Well come in, come in. I was actually going to visit you and see if you were okay since your parents would be gone for the week again." Roxas smiled at her and then shouted, "Mom! Dad! I have a friend who's sleeping over today!"

Namine smiled to herself as she felt Roxas put his hand on the small of her back and guide her to his room.

"Mom? DAD?" Roxas shouted, "My friend's staying over!"

Finally a female voice responded that sounded similar to Roxas's mother, "Oh is it your cousin Sora? Oh it is isn't it? I told him that we don't have anymore apple pie left!"

Namine giggled and Roxas shook his head.

"No, it's Namine!" Roxas shouted back. Namine then heard footsteps coming toward Roxas's room.

"Oh! Hi Namine," A male voice greeted as the door slowly opened.

"How are you doing my dear? We haven't seen you in a while!" The female voice exclaimed as she followed the man behind the door.

Namine analyzed both of Roxas's parents. Roxas's father seemed to have the same gravity defying hair, but it was chocolate brown (probably because he was related to Sora's dad), while his mother had normal straight hair that was very blonde (probably where Roxas got his hair color from).

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Oh we've been quite fine." Mrs. Hikari smiled warmly.

"Uh Mom," Roxas began, "She's staying over okay?"

"Oh of course! Your parents aren't home this weekend again?" Mrs. Hikari asked concernedly. "It must be awfully scary being alone in that house of yours."

"Well, it's not too bad. Sometimes it gets a little lonely though," Namine shrugged. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here. It's a pleasure seeing you again," Namine said kindly.

"You too Namine," Mr. Hikari smiled.

"Oh and Namine…" Mrs. Hikari began, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Honestly anything would be fine," Namine explained as Mrs. Hikari nodded. Then the two parents walked out of the room leaving Namine alone with Roxas.

"Hey Namine," Roxas began, "I'm glad you came. _Really_. I wouldn't have anything fun to do tonight and we've got a small vacation this week so I'm happy that I could spend it with you."

"Yeah…" Namine smiled as Roxas sat on the bed next to her.

"So do you want to sleep here with me or in the guest room? Well, the guest room is kind of under construction," Roxas laughed as he leaned forward, causing Namine to lean back a little.

"I don't care. Whatever you want," Namine answered as she felt her heart pounding way too fast to be healthy.

"Well, in that case you're staying right here with me," Roxas replied as he grabbed her waist and Namine couldn't help, but lean into his touch.

"I…I don't mind," Namine stammered as she leaned her head in closer.

"Good," Roxas replied as he leaned his head forward, almost as if to kiss her.

_Click!_

There was a sudden flash in the room.

"ROXAS! MOMMY WANTS YOU TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" The small brunette shouted, "Oooo! Roxas has a girl in his room! Roxas has a girl in his room! Oooo!"

Roxas and Namine suddenly jumped apart and Roxas gave the little boy a dirty look.

"Pence! Shut up!" Roxas demanded, "Give me that camera!"

"NO! I have blackmail on you now!" The little brunette name Pence declared happily as he waved his camera in front of Roxas, while taking a step back so he was officially outside of his room.

"Pence! Stop bothering us!" Roxas sighed and decided to talk to Pence more calmly, "Pence. Can you just leave please and I'll let you borrow my skateboard?"

"YES! SCORE!" Pence shrieked as he walked away from the Roxas's room and down the stairs.

"Sorry, he's too smart for his own good and he's obsessed with his camera," Roxas explained.

"Wow. Pence has gotten so much older. He looks nothing like you! He's still so adorable though," Namine stated.

"For an evil devil maybe. He looks more like my dad that's why, but he's still a mix of my mom and dad. So he ended up looking like an alien," Roxas laughed.

"Roxas…" Namine stated in a daze, "Has anyone told you that you have gorgeous eyes?"

"What?" Roxas asked totally taken aback, but in a good way.

"Can I draw a picture of you?" Namine asked immediately.

"Umm…sure?"

"Great pass me some colored pencils and a blank sheet of paper," Namine commanded.

Roxas scurried around his bedroom and after a while he found a set of 24 colored pencils and a blank sheet of printer paper.

"Is this good?"

"Perfect," Namine smiled, "Just perfect."

Roxas, being unaware to Namine's thoughts, didn't know that Namine was actually thinking that _he_ was just perfect.

Kairi frowned as she took out her key and opened the door. She wasn't in the mood to face her mom or Sora. It was basically a losing situation.

"Mom?" Kairi called out as she tried to find her mom.

"Kairi?" Hana asked.

"Hey Mom! Long time no see," Kairi smiled.

"And where have you been the whole day?" Hana asked.

"I went for a little morning walk and then I went to Namine's place what about you?" Kairi asked.

"Oh Keiko and I went out to breakfast since we couldn't find the two of you. We just assumed you guys got a head start without us," Hana smiled and then winked.

"Oh…_oh no_…you did _not_ just do that. We were just having a casual breakfast!" Kairi shrieked.

"_Sure_," Hana smiled and then winked _again_.

"Mom! You're joking right! I mean I know you have decision making issues and you're a little slow sometimes, but this is _ridiculous!_" Kairi almost screamed.

"It's okay Kairi. He's an attractive young man—" Kairi coughed loudly at that one, "And you guys were best friends for about 5 years when you were in elementary school—" Kairi rolled her eyes, "Not to mention the fact that you guys are now living under one roof—" Kairi then muttered a "thanks-to-you" under her breath, "Honestly hon, I don't mind. Just as long as you do age appropriate things while we're gone—"

"MOM!" Kairi suddenly snapped, "This has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard on EARTH! I've barely even agreed to be friends with him and now you're jumping to conclusions that we're dating!"

"I…now I never said that—"

"You were implying it," Kairi groaned, "Don't act like I'm acting paranoid of my secret _nonexistent_ relationship with him. The only reason why I'm nice to him is because I don't want to be sent to prison at such a young age."

"You have to admit that he charms you. I mean you said you hated him and now you're friends," Hana winked _yet again_.

"I'm friends with him because I'm _civil_ and he has finally got a personality makeover and is not the jerk he used to be. He's matured; I've matured. That's all. And you know, he's _nice_ and different than before. But I don't jump every nice and different boy out there, do I? If that was the case I would have already been married by age eleven," Kairi argued, "Honestly _mother_ this is ridiculous."

_'Why is everyone linking Sora and I together? First Namine then my mom?'_ Kairi thought in a very annoyed mood.

"Well, you guys have been spending an awfully lot of time together. Not to mention that you guys were sleeping on the couch together and had plenty of days alone—"

"Mom _please stop talking_," Kairi demanded, "I only spend time with him because it's vacation! What am I supposed to do? Pretend he doesn't exist? I mean you're the one asking me to be nice and hang out with him! And I'm doing what you say and now you jump to conclusions! Plus it's not like we hang out everyday! Today I was just hanging out with Namine! You know how Namine and I are _friends_ and hang out? You never say Namine and I are dating! But then Sora and I hang out and you say we're dating! Are you on _crack_ or something? Because if every person I hung out with automatically meant I was dating well then I'd be one well-known slut in this world!"

Hana was a little surprised at Kairi's outburst, but brushed it off, "Okay hon, I was wrong alright just calm down."

"I am calm. I'm just a little tense," Kairi replied as she began to walk away, "Well I'm going to finish my homework."

"Tell Sora I said hi!" Hana smiled.

Kairi grumbled.

As Kairi walked past Sora's room (and lucky for her the door was _wide open_) Sora called out her name, "Kai!"

"Uhh..yeah?" Kairi asked somewhat annoyed.

"How come you went to Namine's?" Sora asked.

"I just had to sort out some stuff with her that's all. What'd you do while I was gone?" Kairi asked.

"I actually went to that shed where we put our projects in and fixed up the projects so they're good as new," Sora smiled proudly.

"Well I'm glad you were my science partner," Kairi replied sarcastically, "Maybe next time you can do my English project."

"Shut up," Sora teased.

"Gladly," Kairi smiled as she sat on his bed.

"So I heard you argue with your mom," Sora began.

There was a long pause.

"Are you going to talk?" Sora asked.

"You told me to shut up," Kairi smiled and Sora let out a sigh of frustration.

"Well?" Sora asked.

"Did you hear everything?"

"Well, no. But I did hear the 'well then I'd be a well-known slut in this world'!" Sora explained.

"My mom was jumping to conclusions again," Kairi explained.

"So I can tell," Sora added.

"It was a stupid argument. Nothing really important."

"You sound kind of tense. Was something bothering you?" Sora asked.

"You have _no_ idea…" Kairi groaned as she walked to her room.

"Roxas! ROXAS!" Pence suddenly bounced into the room with his camera in his hand, "Mommy and Dad are taking me to the camera convention in the city! Mommy says that we'll be back in two hours! Dinner is on the table!"

"Okay. Have fun," Roxas replied coolly.

"And Mommy says that she knows you're a responsible adult who won't burn down the house!" Pence grinned cheerfully, "I JUST LOVE CAMERAS!"

"Pence. Shut up. Have fun and don't install cameras in my room…" Roxas groaned as Pence bounced out of his room.

"BYE ROXAS!" Pence shouted from downstairs as the rest of Roxas's family drove off.

"Okay…where were we?" Roxas wondered, "Oh yeah. Should I pose or something?"

"Just sit like you would if you were relaxing," Namine explained. Roxas's knee bent upwards and his elbow rested on it. His face was leaning on his palm and he had a tired expression on his face.

An idea suddenly sprang in Namine's mind, but she immediately blushed.

_'No way! You can't ask him to do that!'_ Namine scolded, but it would be her first time drawing something like that. The more she thought about it the more appealing it sounded. _'If he says no…then it's not that big of a deal anyway…'_

Namine so far had only drawn his head…

"You okay Namine?" Roxas asked curiously, "Your pencil stopped moving so I just thought…"

"Would-you-mind-if-you-took-off-your-shirt?" Namine rushed into one breath. "I mean…you're going to keep the picture, but I've never…well I—uhh…I've never really drawn someone…well okay you don't have to…"

But it was too late. Roxas was already taking off his shirt.

"Should I take my pants off too?" Roxas teased and Namine threw a colored pencil at his face. "Okay! Okay! I was kidding!"

Namine had to admit that he had an amazing body. His abs were absolutely perfect and Namine thought she definitely enjoyed drawing Roxas a little too much.

Her hands copied his figure perfectly. She drew every detail she could see and kept trying to perfect the picture as much as she could, but Roxas was already so perfect.

After fifteen minutes Namine was finally finished.

"It's not my best work, but I have to admit the picture is really beautiful," Namine smiled as Roxas leaned over to see the picture.

"Wow, you make me look…great…" Roxas whispered in surprise, "I mean…you are such a great artist you can make anything look absolutely stunning."

"But I…I don't think…" Namine stuttered, "I think it's all you…"

"Namine did you just call me attractive?" Roxas teased as his eyebrow shot up in curiosity.

"Not necessarily," Namine replied indignantly as she hopped off Roxas's chair and sat on his bed so they were a good distance away from each other. Namine prayed that Roxas didn't hear her heart pumping five hundred miles an hour.

Roxas rushed over to the bed and was directly in front of her face now.

"I think you did…" Roxas smirked.

"That's rather subjective don't you think?" Namine asked.

"Possibly," Roxas leaned closer.

"Well, so we agree I'm right?"

"If I say you're right can I do whatever I want?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Why should you get a reward when I was right?" Namine wondered.

"You accept?"

Namine had no idea what she was getting herself into all she knew was that she wanted to say yes.

"Yes?" Namine replied back unsurely.

Roxas closed the gap between them and kissed Namine on the lips.

Namine was surprised at first, but how could she resist him? Especially when he wasn't wearing a shirt…

He smiled as her fingers traced circles around his abs. He pushed closer against her and kissed her more passionately. He couldn't stop. He wanted more and she wanted more. It seemed like a fair trade…

Namine pulled away first.

"Maybe…" Namine gasped, "Maybe I shouldn't sleep in your room tonight…"

"After this?" Roxas laughed, "There's no way I'd let that happen…"

"Good…because I don't want to go either…"

It had been a good half an hour.

And Kairi still hadn't come out of her room. To put it simply, Sora was concerned.

Sora paced in front of her door for a good five minutes, but wasn't sure if he should knock. After all, if she wanted to be alone then he didn't have a right to intrude.

"For the love of God. Just get in there already…" Kairi's mother whispered from the end of the hall.

Sora jumped back in surprise and was about to come up with a good excuse as to why he was in front of Kairi's door, but Kairi's mother was already gone…

Sora knocked on her door a couple of times, but there was no response.

At first he thought she wanted to be alone, but then he wondered if she snuck out. He had to check just in case. After all, that's what friends were for…

He opened the door to see her lying on her bed asleep. Of course, Kairi would sleep like a rock even despite the loud knocks on her door.

She murmured a few unintelligible sentences in her sleep and then turned around so her body was facing the door.

He watched as her lips parted each time she took in a small breath of air and laughed when she murmured, "Mom green out."

_Maybe_, Sora thought as he slowly crept out of her room. _Maybe, next time I'll tell her_.

····» ¤ «····

WOW.

I am so so so so so so so sorry that this took forever.

Again, I apologize for any grammatical or plot/context errors.

WHEN WILL THE NEXT KINGDOM HEARTS COME OUT! SHEESH! (and I mean kingdom hearts iii…not the other ones without Sora!)

- Elle


End file.
